Pack Wars
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Loosely based on the S3 rumors. The alpha pack's appearance changes everything. Scott is suddenly the alpha of his own pack. Stiles finds his loyalties shifting as friendships forever change. Behind it all, bent on Derek's destruction is the last person the alpha would ever expect. Slow build STEREK with other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Pack Wars

Summary: Kinda based on some of the spoilers about Scott turning against Derek in the next season, and his friendship with Stiles becoming more rocky, as Stiles and Derek become closer. That's all I'll give away for now.

Chapter One

Peter Hale crept quietly out the front door of his family's burned out old house into the night. He had to be careful not to wake Derek. His nephew could know nothing of his designs. How foolish of Derek to think that he would actually submit to him. Peter wasn't some dysfunctional teen in need of a second family like almost all the unworthy betas of his nephew. What a disgrace of an alpha Derek was! Didn't he know his nephew would never hand the pack back over into his hands willingly? Of course he knew that. That's why he had to play his cards very carefully. If Peter did this right he could get Derek to yield his alpha status willingly without having to kill him. The older Hale did actually feel something for his nephew. What Derek didn't know was that Peter had called the alpha pack to town. He'd never forgive him if he found out. He would probably rip Peter's throat out. Keeping that in mind, the older Hale was wary to keep his footsteps slow and quiet until he was well away from the house. Derek was still the alpha at the moment. He might not be the strongest alpha, but he could still kick Peter's ass up and down Beacon Hills. The memory of Derek pounding him to a pulp after his ressurection filled him with anger. He would teach his nephew his place when he was alpha again, arrogant little pup. However, to regain his alpha status Peter would have to make Derek completely and utterly alone. That's how you break an alpha's power, take away everyone close to them. Could he destroy his nephew's life a second time? It was for the best is how he justified it to himself. Derek was weak, unworthy to be the Hale alpha. His nephew had always been weak for a werewolf. Even Laura was stronger than he ever was. Peter emerged into the clearing. He'd played his hand very well so far. Three other figures were waiting for him, their faces hidden beneath cloak hoods.

"Welcome Peter Hale," one of them greeted, female. "It has been a long time. Why have you brought us here?"

Peter drew in a breath to collect his thoughts. He needed to word this carefully or the alphas probably wouldn't think it worth their time.

"I'm concerned with the pack," Peter began. "My nephew Derek recently became alpha, as you well know. It is my concern that he isn't able to fulfill his duties."

"I see," the female spoke. "You think we should remove his alpha status. You know that is not our way. As I recall he bested you in combat. He won it from you fair and square."

"With all due respect," Peter said, his voice suddenly bitter. "He cheated me. He enlisted the help of one of my own betas, and his human best friend to top it all off."

"You're calling into question the lawfulness of the transfer," the female finished for him. "You know, this is quite an unusual case. We're not exactly used to former alphas coming back from the dead to contest their successor. Does he have a case Xaiu?"

One of the cloaked figures turned toward the female voice.

"If he questions the alpha's ability he may," the one called Xaiu answered, a deep male voice. "Weak alphas are not unheard of. We would need to determine if his concern is legitimate. A test."

"My Lord," Peter spoke carefully. "If I may... "

Xaiu turned his eyes on him, his green eyes barely visible within the hood.

"You have a suggestion?" he pressed him.

"Yes my Lord," Peter answered respectfully. "Is not the best test of an alpha's strength his ability to perform in a dire situation? Say, without his betas... "

"That is so," Xaiu conceeded. "A strong alpha can still pull off a moderate conflict by himself. We will go with your suggestion. Expect us to call tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and by the way... it would be convenient if you could find a way to have his whole pack present."

ooOoo

Stiles found it odd that Peter had sent out the text and not Derek. Pack meeting at 1 pm? What could be so urgent? It wasn't Gerard again was it? Stiles briefly recalled the shameful beating he'd taken from the old man, hoping that wasn't the case. He parked in front of the old house. Jackson's Porsche was already there. Scott must have caught a ride with someone else because he handn't asked him. Stiles thought about that with a brief glimmer of sadness. He and his best friend had grown apart. At first he'd wanted to believe it was the werewolf stuff, but even Derek spent more time with him these days. There was another depressing thought. Even Derek Hale could find more time for him than his best friend. He wondered why he was even here. Wasn't he human? Peter had texted him, so obviously he wanted him there. Stiles sighed and began his walk toward the old house. Sure enough, Jackson was already inside, and so was Isaac. Then again, Isaac did live there now. Both wolves eyed him strangely.

"What?" he asked, mouth hanging open slightly. "I'm pack... "

Jackson smirked a little. Isaac continued to eye him strangely, before shrugging and looking away. He and Isaac never had been the best of friends.

"Ah Stiles," Peter said plesantly, coming down the stairs. "Glad you could make it!"

"Derek here?" Stiles questioned him.

Something just didn't feel like the alpha. He suspected rightly.

"Derek stepped out," Peter replied calmly. "He went ah... grocery shopping."

Stiles nodded, accepting the explination. Fine by him. He was sure he'd live without Derek's death glares. Where was Scott? As though answering his thought, his best friend entered the living room from the kitchen. He was clutching a glass of ice water.

"Oh hi Stiles," he greeted.

"Hey," the boy replied a little coldly.

Scott frowned a little, but didn't say anything else. Served him right. Stiles folded his arms and looked away briefly. Just ignore your best friend!

"Is Derek supposed to be coming back?" Jackson questioned Peter with an irritated look. "I do have things to do this evening."

"Should be along any minute," Peter said with a strange hunger in his smile.

Stiles noticed and didn't like it. Something didn't feel right here. Peter could be decieving. Behind that seemingly uncle-like figure was a cunning old wolf with a grudge. Stiles wasn't stupid enough to believe Peter had forgiven Derek just like that for taking away his position as alpha. He remembered Peter's offer on one occassion to make him a wolf, but he'd seen through the old man's seemingly kind demeanor. Stiles would have been just another pawn to him. Peter was cunning and manipulated people, just like he'd manipulated Lydia into ressurecting him. Stiles thought of that with a surge of anger and protectiveness. He doubted Derek was dense enough to fall for his uncle's act either, but they were much alike in some ways. Derek tended to see people as how useful they were to him. That wasn't true to the same extent for Derek though. The Sourwolf did have a heart behind all that bitterness. His choosing to turn Erica had proven that. It had been a goodwill act of kindness to a girl whose life had been hell. How had Erica repaid Derek? By she and Boyd ditching. A sudden sound of foot falls on the porch broke his thoughts. It sounded like more than one. The door flung open and it took Stiles a minute to process what he was seeing. Derek was being held in the air by his neck by another figure in a cloak. The alpha had bruises and scratches everywhere. He suddenly felt an unexplainable urge to run forward, but thought better of it. The cloaked figure threw Derek a few feet, and the alpha hit the floor with a groan of pain.

"Behold your alpha," the cloaked man said in a deep voice. "Unworthy to be called your alpha. He put up a very poor fight, but how rude of me. I am Xaiu. I am an alpha of a little higher rank than Derek here."

None of them said anything. Stiles knew the stranger was dangerous. The hooded eyes seemed to turn on him as though sensing his thoughts.

"How interesting," the man muttered. "A human... "

Stiles said nothing. Anxiety rose in him.

"You must be the one who helped take down Peter," he went on. "Yes boy, we have our sources. What is your name, may I ask?"

The words got hung up in the boy's throat. His bottom lips open and closed nervously.

"Speak boy!"

There was an impatience to it, though it wasn't exactly hostile. Stiles didn't dare test the alpha's patience.

"S-Stiles sir," he managed.

"Stiles?" Xaiu mused. "Interesting name. Yes, this one has a powerful spirit. Tell me Derek, why wouldn't you want such an addition to your pack? It doesn't matter. You may not have a pack after we're finished here. Your fate lies with me. Stand up!"

Derek struggled to his knees, pressing up on his hand. His frame shook a little from weakness. He gave Xaiu a death glare.

"Careful Derek," the alpha warned him. "Don't glare it me like you're anything other than my inferior."

The Sourwolf's expression did become a little cowed under his senior, and he merely scowled, looking at the floor in shame. He'd lost. He hadn't been a match...

"That's right Derek," Xaiu said somewhat snidely. "Now you've learned your place. I am not taking away your alpha status today."

Stiles didn't miss Peter giving the alpha a significant look. What did that coniving bastard have to do with all this?

"However," Xaiu went on, looking almost directly at Peter, then back to Derek. "You must prove yourself. We cannot tolerate weakness in an alpha. Your father was a great alpha Derek. The Hales are an old family. Do not shame your heritage young one. To prove yourself I am going to appoint a second alpha, a rival."

Derek looked at him in disbelief. Peter smirked slightly, and Stiles didn't miss that either. He was the only one who didn't. He totally got it. Peter wanted the pack. He wanted to be alpha again. He'd somehow set this all into motion. The sneaky old bastard! Why did that make Stiles feel angry? Why did he suddenly feel a need to protect Derek? Xaiu spoke again.

"Your pack members may follow the one I appoint, if they choose, or they may continue to follow you. I watch both your progresses. If at the end of the time appointed your rival outmatches you Derek, you will be stripped of your alpha status and revert to a beta."

"What?" Derek asked him in disbelief and anger.

Jackson's expression angered Stiles most of all. He too was watching this development with slight amusement. He almost bet Jackson wished it'd be him made alpha.

"Now who to appoint?" Xaiu pondered, his eyes turning to Stiles again. "By the way, Derek... while I'm thinking about it. Are you going to turn this boy, or should I do it myself? Humans really don't belong in a pack, and its obvious he's loyal to you."

"I," Derek muttered quietly, looking at Stiles with wide eyes.

Stiles felt his stomach clench at those eyes. Derek had never looked at him like that before, almost like he'd regret having to give him something he didn't want. Except that part of him did. Part of him had wanted to become like they were for almost a year now. Stiles was starting to realize his weakness, how useless he was in a fight. He felt guilty. His words in the school counselor's office came back to him. How much longer could he keep doing this? Derek was still eying him thoughtfully.

"I'll do it," Derek said. "I'll turn him, just please... give me time. He isn't sure he wants it yet."

Xaiu considered and nodded in agreement.

"You can give him time, or the alpha I'm appointing today can change him. It really makes no difference to me, but when he hears who I'm choosing I'm sure he'll reconsider. I am choosing Scott as the second alpha."

Scott's mouth dropped open in shock. Stiles' face mirrored his best friend's. Holy shit! Derek's eyes flashed and Peter tried to contain his glee at the irony of it all.

"M-me?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yes you," Xaiu confirmed with a nod. "You're powerful. I believe you could be a much more powerful alpha than Derek."

Derek felt a sudden rush of hatred for Scott at Xaiu's words. He had thought that himself. Scott could make a good alpha, but against him? Xaiu stretched out his hand toward Scott, seeming to focus. Scott felt new power swell within him and his eyes suddenly flashed red. He was an alpha now.

Author's Note: Well let me know how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott couldn't believe it. This was power, and what was more, he actually felt confident. That wasn't typical of his wolf. Until now he'd felt like he was still growing into his wolf uneasily. This felt right. He couldn't help grinning, and Derek had to resist wanting to knock the grin right out of him. Stiles noticed this with a worried look. Well, this would certainly be interesting if nothing else.

"This is where I leave you," Xaiu told them all. "Remember, you now have a choice. Scott or Derek."

Derek watched his superior exit through the front door. If looks could kill...

"Well Derek," Peter spoke first. "I trust you know where my loyalties are. With you... "

He feigned an affectionate look, and Derek nodded, seeming to buy it. Stiles felt a wave of distrust. Was his mind jumping to conclusions, or did Peter seem to know Xaiu a little too well?

"This is ridiculous," Derek said irritably, glaring at them all. "We're all pack here. Nothing has to change right?"

Scott looked a little defiant, and Derek in turn looked even more angry.

"Right Scott?" he practically growled.

"Let me ask you something Derek," Scott began, his tone snide. "Where do you get off thinking you can order me around? You're not my alpha. I told you."

Derek snarled at him, his face contorting, fangs barred. Scott's own features shifted, his new red eye color coming out, and he snarled back. Stiles' heart sank, and he knew everything had changed. This was it. The bend in the road. From here on out there would be no uneasy alliances. It was either Scott or Derek. If you had asked Stiles a year ago who he supported it would have been Scott no question, but now...

"Stiles?" Scott questioned him.

His best friend looked a little disbelieving. He had sensed Stiles' conflicting feelings.

"Surely you wouldn't choose him?"

Stiles felt his mouth open. Even Derek's eyes were on him now. This was insane. Scott hadn't even been an alpha for five minutes! Derek was his friend too. How could he be asked to choose?

"Scott," Stiles said quietly. "I... I don't know. Okay? You're my friend. Derek's my friend... "

Scott nodded, turning back to Derek with his angry wolf face.

"Like I said," he growled. "You aren't my alpha. You've never been. I already told you that."

"Have it your way," Derek spat at him. "Get out of my house."

Peter kept his face surprisingly neutral through all of this. Scott gave a low snarl and walked past Derek, turning to Stiles.

"I'll change you," Scott told him. "Is that what you want?"

Stiles felt fresh conflict fill him. Is that what he wanted? Now? In the midst of all of this? His eyes moved to Derek. Was that a hint of fear he saw in the Sourwolf's features? Fear of what? He only knew he felt something in Derek's eyes pleading with him. Don't do it...

"I'm not sure yet," he told his best friend.

Scott had felt Stiles' conflict with his alpha senses. He knew that Derek was part of his hesitation, but he didn't push it.

"Why are you still here?" Derek snapped at him.

Scott turned back to Derek and snarled loudly, before stomping for the front door. Stiles felt his heart sink again. No goodbye, see you later Stiles...

"Well that was certainly interesting," Peter commented, giving them all a small smile.

No one else was amused.

ooOoo

Stiles flopped onto his bed with a sigh. He couldn't stop thinking about the state of things between he and Scott. They'd been more and more distant since Allison had left town. Sure he could get that at first, but they were bros. Scott had always trusted him and confided in him. They had been somewhat distant before even that. Instead it was Derek he had saved. It was Derek he'd lay paralyzed next to at the police station. He wanted to keep believing Scott was still his best buddy, his brother from another mother, but lately it just didn't feel like it. Scott had offered him the bite, but why? Why after all of the avoidance? That was an answer he wanted at least. He was going over to Scott's to ask him. Why had he offered him the bite? Why had he been brushing him off lately? It probably wasn't a good time, but Stiles deserved some answers...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Not a happy chapter.

ooOoo

"Stiles what are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

His best friend was standing on the porch, not looking too happy, and Scott actually did feel a little guilty.

"Wanna come in?"

Stiles scowled at him, but marched past, seeming slightly pissed. He hadn't forgotten Scott's new status now either. His friend closed the door and turned to face him.

"Scott do you mind telling me something?"

Scott could hear the displeasure in his friend's voice, the accusation.

"Haven't I always been a good friend to you?"

"Its not that dude," Scott said, sounding truly apologetic. "Its her... "

Stiles felt a wave of sympathy, but then the fact that Scott had practically ignored his existence for three months now came back.

"Dude we haven't hardly hung out for three months," Stiles point out, still frowning. "Its summer. People expect to spend their summers with their best friends. Is that even what we still are?"

"Of course it is!" Scott insisted, his expression remorseful. "I'm sorry dude... "

Stiles felt himself give into that little pout, his expression softening. He still wanted to ask Scott about that other thing...

"Stiles? What is it?"

He'd picked up on it. Damn those super werewolf senses!

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Its just... why me? Earlier at Derek's... why did you want to change me?"

"Well you heard Xaiu," Scott replied, something in his voice becoming a little resentful.

He knew that Derek was Stiles' reason for still hesitating. Xaiu had said he had to be turned. He didn't want a human in the pack. If he didn't turn Stiles...

"Do you want it to be him?" Scott asked suddenly, his voice a little hurt.

Stiles' eyes widened with anxiety. He knew what his friend was calling him out on. Did he want Derek to be the one to change him? Honestly, he still wasn't sure he wanted to be changed at all.

"I'm not sure I want it," Stiles said.

"Well unfortunately that's no longer anyone's choice," Scott pointed out. "Not even Derek's. You heard Xaiu. You have to be turned."

Stiles knew Scott was right. He'd ended up getting in deeper with this werewolf stuff than he'd ever wanted to go. Now he was trapped. His days as a human were numbered no matter what. He couldn't run from an alpha like Xaiu. He'd said he would turn Stiles himself if he had to.

"This is just so fucked up," Stiles said finally, his voice heavy with emotion. "I don't... "

Was Stiles about to cry? No! He wasn't going to let anyone see him doing that. He'd have to make a choice- Scott or Derek, and someone was going to get hurt. Why couldn't he just see sense and make himself choose Scott? They'd been friends forever. Yet he couldn't get Derek out of his head. Why did he suddenly care about the Hale alpha? Yet he was going to have to choose between one of them. He'd better go see Derek after this, so he could weigh his options better. This ought to be pretty easy, since his mere presence usually annoyed Derek. Except, part of Stiles didn't want to turn against Derek. That part of him was telling him the opposite... choose Derek.

"I can't believe you have to even think about it," Scott said suddenly, his voice angry. "Its me dude. Your best friend, or do you need reminding?"

"That's not fair Scott. I feel the same way you do, but its not fair of you to try to pressure me with that. Not that I'm surprised though. That's all you ever seem to do these days... use our friendship when you need something out of it."

Scott's eyes flashed red, and yes he was pissed.

"Like Derek doesn't use you Stiles?"

"No he doesn't actually," Stiles shot back. "When has Derek ever actually made me do anything? I saved him because I wanted to. I help him because I want to."

Scott eyed him in slight disbelief, like he didn't know this Stiles.

"I can't believe it," he muttered in a low voice. "He's done it to you too. Gotten inside of your head Stiles. That's what he does to everyone."

Now it was Stiles turn to be angry. That was quite an accusation.

"No one's gotten inside of my head Scott! I just told you. Derek's never made me do anything I wasn't willing to do."

He continued looking at the Scott in front of him. Where was the Scott he knew? The boy he'd grown up with?

"You know what man?" Stiles asked him, his facial expression still angry. "I find myself not even knowing you anymore. You've hardly said two words to me in three months. Now you accuse me of being what... brainwashed by Derek? Christ!"

He shook his head, his expression becoming sad.

"At least Derek has cared Scott. At least he has called... has hung out with me. Where have you been all summer?"

Scott looked away, not wanting to look at his friend right now. His words said everything he hated to hear. It was more than just his being a bad friend. Derek was slowly replacing him. Stiles was actually in not so many words calling Derek a better friend.

"You know what Stiles?" Scott whispered, his facial expression dejected. "Just go... "

Stiles wiped his hand over his eyes, setting his face with determination.

"Fine Scott. I'll go."

He shook his head, smirking snidely.

"You know its funny," he laughed bitterly. "It wasn't just this summer. All last year you put her before me Scott. You put everyone before me. Its actually Lydia who's been my closest friend this last year. No time for me until you need me, right Scott?"

Stiles turned, walking toward the front door, and tears stung in his eyes. Scott watched him go, and then let his own tears fall. What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles opened his bedroom door to find Derek sitting on his bed. Just what he needed right now...

"You don't look happy to see me," Derek observed

"Yeah well I'm not too happy period right now," Stiles huffed.

The teen sat down on his bed next to the alpha, not really saying anything. Derek could feel the emotions coming off of Stiles in waves.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Me and Scott just had the fight of the century. Its just, he never even talks to me anymore. When it was he and Allison it was all about her. Now... I'm not sure what his problem is."

Derek definitely didn't want to talk about Scott right now, but he didn't want to make Stiles anymore upset than he obviously was either.

"We fought about you actually," Stiles said, surprising him a little.

"About me?" Derek asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. He thinks you've gotten inside my head. Can you believe that? He made you out to be like this... manipulative person... "

Derek thought about his motives for giving the bite to the desperate teens he'd made his betas.

"Maybe I am," he said quietly, surprising Stiles.

"What do you mean Derek?"

The alpha frowned, not sure he wanted to open up too much. He'd actually come here to discuss the future of the pack. Stiles didn't press him any further on the subject, and they sat in silence for awhile. Derek looked ahead with a look somewhere between bored and angry. That was actually pretty normal for him.

"Look about the pack," he said suddenly. "I want you to know that I meant what I said to Xaiu. I'll give you the bite, but only if you want it. Its your decision."

See? This was exactly what Stiles meant. At least Derek was direct, and there was no emotional plays involved. Maybe that was because the Sourwolf rarely showed emotion, much less acknowledged it, but still...

"I appreciate that," Stiles told him with a small smile. "See this is where Scott is so wrong about you. I don't know why he doesn't trust you."

Derek quirked an eyebrow at him suddenly, his look skeptical.

"You haven't exactly always trusted me either," he pointed out. "Has that changed?"

Stiles seemed to be thinking about it.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at Derek. "I actually do."

The alpha felt a strange rush at the boy's words, but didn't acknowledge it any further. Trust was a big thing for him. Always had been in his family.

"I trust you too," he found himself saying.

That was weird for him. He hadn't always trusted Stiles either. Given he and his history with the boy's father he'd started out viewing him as a mortal enemy. He knew now that was silly. Stiles was nothing like Sheriff Stilinski, not in the ways that mattered.

"I have a question," Stiles said suddenly. "Why did you look at me like that earlier? When Scott wanted to give me the bite. I might have said yes, but you gave me this look, and I just couldn't."

Derek thought back to what he'd been feeling at the time. He hadn't wanted to lose Stiles to Scott. Dare he tell the boy that?

"I just wanted you to be sure you were ready," Derek covered, keeping his tone even. "I didn't think you were. I thought you'd be making a mistake. For what its worth though Stiles... I do consider you a friend. I like having you around."

Okay... this was definitely a Derek that Stiles had never seen. As though sensing his skepticism Derek went on.

"No seriously Stiles," he said sincerely. "I do consider you a friend. I... I'm not sure what I'd feel if suddenly... "

If suddenly what? Stiles could piece two and two together. If suddenly he went over to Scott and Derek lost him.

"Don't force yourself Derek," he told him gently. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Stiles grinned. "I can promise you that no matter what happens I'd always want to be your friend. I mean we're like the most unlikely team ever. Sourwolf and his nerdy sidekick... "

That earned him a little smile from Derek, and holy gods, that might be the first time the alpha had actually ever smiled at Stiles. A sudden buzzing in his pocket broke that happy thought. Stiles took out his phone and looked at the text.

_Dude I'm sorry. Didn't mean what I said. Call me later- your friend S_

Stiles felt a rush of emotions at the text. He decided to push that aside for now and return to Derek, but the alpha knew when something was up.

"Well I think we're done here," he said, standing up. "I'm sure you have things to do. Thanks Stiles... for being a friend."

Derek eyed him a long moment, and Stiles smiled at him. How surprising that after over a year of a rocky relationship he could actually find it in himself to feel like the alpha's friend. The Sourwolf gave him a wave, a strange expression on his face as he turned toward the window. He jumped and was gone in a flash. Now Stiles needed to decide if he was ready to patch things up with Scott or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek gripped the steering wheel of his Camaro a little harder than he meant to. Why was he suddenly so conflicted about Stiles? Because until now he'd taken the boy's presence in his life for granted. There had been no real danger that Stiles could leave, could even become an enemy. That danger was present now. If the boy chose Scott...

_'No matter what happens I'd always be your friend,' the boy's voice replays in his mind._

Derek's grip on the wheel tightens again as his inner wolf seems to whine with emotion.

_'We're the most unlikely team ever. Sourwolf and his nerdy sidekick.'_

Derek smiled a little at the thought. Yeah they were.

ooOoo

Peter was pacing around the living room of the Hale house. Isaac wasn't there at the moment, he'd gotten a text from Scott about thirty minutes ago and bolted. That left the older Hale with his thoughts... his schemes. He should have known the alpha pack would do things their own way, not that he didn't think this was all very amusing. He'd expected them to declare him the second alpha. Then it would have only been a matter of winning over Derek's betas. Now he had to stick it out at his nephew's side a little longer and keep playing his part. Gods, listen to him! He sounded like the most selfish uncle ever.

"Hey," Derek greeted him, coming through the front door.

"Good evening nephew," Peter managed in that usual faux-gentleman voice. "Where have you been?"

"Stiles'," Derek replied, deciding he could be truthful.

"Ah," Peter nodded, retreating back into his thoughts.

Derek didn't require anyone to say very much, which was fine by him. He wasn't the type that needed to talk all the time. Not like that Stiles boy. His thoughts returned to his plan, being careful to keep his thoughts guarded around Derek. The alpha could sometimes pick up on thoughts. The sight of Derek standing tall and proud, chiseled chest puffed out sent a fresh wave of anger through him. His nephew was vain as a peacock. He'd have to teach the whelp a lesson. He thought about the beating he owed Derek when his alpha status was restored, and he smirked a little. Derek thought nothing of it. His uncle was always smiling like that. He had always been quirky. Poor unsuspecting Derek, Peter thought amusedly. He would never suspect this. Peter had to shrug off a wave of guilt as he thought about it in quite a different way. He and Derek were family. Hadn't the boy already hurt enough? Why not just follow Derek's leadership? Peter shoved these thoughts aside though, thinking back to the power and prestige he used to feel as the alpha. Derek was unworthy of both. That's how the old man would attempt to keep justifying to himself what he was doing. Derek was too weak and unconfident to be alpha. He needed him. It would actually be a great relief to surrender being the alpha back to Peter, a great weight of Derek's shoulders. The thoughts dispersed the guilt and Peter smirked again, eying his nephew rather hungrily. He was going to be alpha again. Nothing would stop him. Now he just needed to think of how to really get Scott and Derek fired up against one another, an all out war. Only once the alpha pack saw that Derek was unworthy to be alpha could Peter begin the next phase. They would make his nephew drink a potion that would strip him of his alpha powers and revert him to a beta. After that it would be a matter of child's play convincing Scott to make Peter alpha. Scott was young and naive, easy to manipulate if you knew how. Well, Peter better go cause some damage in the ranks...

"Derek," he spoke. "Can I borrow your Camaro?"

"Why?" Derek questioned with a scowl.

Peter knew that his nephew didn't like anyone but him driving his baby, but he'd allowed it before.

"I need to run to the store," Peter lied, keeping his breathing in check. "That's all."

Very few people could lie to another werewolf like Peter. He was good at it.

"I guess so. Don't be long."

Peter nodded and grabbed the keys off the coffee table. Derek had returned to whatever magazine he was reading.

"Thank you Derek," Peter said with a grin the alpha didn't see. "You're too kind to your old uncle..."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek grumbled, not interested in being sentimental right now.

Peter smirked to himself as he exited the house. He sure knew how to play his part well. Time to play that part for Jackson, the first he would turn against Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you want to talk to me Scott?"

Isaac was sitting on the couch in the McCall living room, giving Scott a look that hinted at distrust.

"If its about joining your pack you can forget it," Isaac added. "I'm loyal to Derek."

"Relax dude," Scott said. "Is this what its gonna be with all my friends from now on? Geez... "

Okay so maybe Isaac had jumped to conclusions a little quickly...

"Sorry," he said.

"Its okay," Scott waved the apology aside. "I'm sure this is stressful for all of us. I did mean what I said about Derek not being my alpha though. Isaac we both know he never has been."

"I know," Isaac nodded. "Derek wants you as one of his betas, well no... scratch that. After all of this he might want you is dead... "

Isaac's look was dead serious and Scott groaned inwardly. Great... Derek Hale, moody werewolf award of the year, serious emotional issues guy wanted him dead...

"Can we change the subject?" he asked with a slight smirk. "No offense, but thinking about Derek wanting to kill me is a little unnerving."

"Well I'm waiting on you to cut to the chase," Isaac pointed out. "You're the one who brought Derek up."

Isaac was right. Scott found it so hard to voice what he really was thinking about, where he stood with his best friend.

"Its Stiles," he muttered in a low voice.

"Well what about him?" Isaac asked, shrugging. Stiles wasn't his favorite person in the world.

"He and I had a fight. I totally said the wrong things. He was right to call me out on what a lame friend I've been all year. What did I do? I made it about him and Derek."

Isaac eyed him skeptically.

"Stiles and Derek?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you like... suggest they date or something?"

"No!" Scott exclaimed. "I mean, it just seems like the guy's gotten to Stiles in some way. Know what I mean?"

Oh yeah, Isaac knew what Scott meant, he just wasn't sure they meant the same thing by it.

"Yeah Derek's gotten to him alright... "

Scott eyed him strangely as though catching his meaning.

"What does that even mean Isaac?"

"It means that when I'm in a room with them together there's more conflicted lust than a freaking strip club."

Scott snorted, hating to admit that he actually saw what Isaac meant. He had definitely gotten strange vibes off of Stiles when he was around Derek. Off of Derek too, except that the alpha was much better at masking his vibes, so Scott couldn't exactly pick up on what emotion he conveyed. Still, Scott's heart sank as the fact of his best friend's attraction meshed with recent events. Would Stiles' attraction lead him to choose Derek?

ooOoo

"Jackson Whittemore," Peter said.

"Who's calling?" the security woman asked through the speaker.

"Peter Hale."

"Hold," the voice said.

Peter sighed, allowing his fingers to wander over the Camaro's breathtaking interior. His nephew had good taste in cars. Too bad he didn't have a little better taste in who to trust.

"Go right ahead," the woman's voice returned. "He's expecting you."

The gate swung open admitting him into the private high class community. The Camaro pulled into the Whittemore driveway, Peter parking next to Jackson's Porsche. He stepped out onto the pavement and looked admiringly at the house. Jackson's parents were rich he knew. The front door opened rather suddenly. Cocky Jackson stepped onto the porch, shirtless, bearing his toned chest and stomach for all the world to see.

"What is this about Peter?" the boy asked him.

"Just wanted to talk," Peter replied with a shrug, his hands in his pockets in a way reminiscent of Derek.

"To talk?" Jackson asked skeptically, his voice a little snide.

Some people couldn't stand Jackson's blunt personality, but Peter admired openess and a strong sense of self-confidence. The teen in excelled in both.

"Well what do you think of what happened today with the alpha pack?" the old Hale began.

Jackson really didn't feel like having any conversation right now, but he folded his arms and made to speak, knowing how relentless Peter could be when he wanted something.

"I have no current opinion. If you ask me it should have been me, not McCall. McCall's just a common werewolf with little potential.

"I agree," Peter said.

Jackson eyed him, his eyebrow raising in interest.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course," Peter exclaimed. "I mean you're the obvious choice. You always excell at everything. Everyone in Beacon Hills knows that about you Jackson. You're headstrong, strong-willed, gifted... "

Jackson's ego inflated at Peter's words, but he also knew there was a reason the sly old wolf was saying these things, and that helped him keep his head on his shoulders. He smirked.

"Nice as that all is... spill Peter. What's your real reason for coming here? If all you came for was to compliment me, I get about a thousand of those a day at school."

"Never miss anything do you Jackson? Okay. I think I can level with you. I know you don't exactly like my nephew."

"Understatement of the year," Jackson snorted. "He gave me what I wanted, but I didn't ask for it so I could be his little beta."

Peter grinned at him. This was going as well as expected.

"I knew we were on the same page!" he told the boy excitedly. "You see Jackson, I think that in a way we want the same thing."

"What do we want exactly?" Jackson asked him with a smirk. "I don't remember saying I wanted anything."

"Derek of course," Peter answered with a smile. "We both want to take Derek down a few notches. Xaiu said it best, Derek isn't worthy to be alpha, though I quite agree with you that Scott isn't either."

Jackson was eying him with interest, his eyes suddenly hungry as though beginning to catch on.

"No," Peter spoke, his voice becoming low and subtle. "Who I think would make the best alpha is you Jackson."

"Glad that's not lost on you," Jackson told him with a smirk. "That's exactly right, and its good to see someone else knows it. I should be alpha. I'm a lot stronger than Derek and Scott are. When I was the kanima I literally had them groveling at my feet."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Peter agreed. "You should be alpha Jackson, and I tell you what. You help me take down Derek and Scott and I'll guarantee it."

Jackson raised his eyebrow again, seeming tempted by the offer. Peter let him think about it.

"Aren't you Derek's uncle?" he asked, suddenly a little suspicious. "What's in this for you Peter?"

"Ah," Peter replied with a smirk. "My family's honor of course. Derek and Scott are hardly worthy to lead the Hale pack, but you are Jackson."

That was all Jackson needed to be convinced, more ego-feeding.

"I'll do it," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be Scott's beta for now," Peter told him. "Get the conflict started. One of you has to turn on Derek to get the ball rolling. Go to Scott. Convince him you want in. I have to stay by my nephew's side for the time being. Derek has no idea he's like a fly caught in my web. He thinks I'm the kind, caring uncle who only wants him to excell as alpha."

"You're not the caring uncle?" Jackson asked, slightly amused.

"Oh don't get me wrong Jackson. I do care about Derek, but he's just not alpha material. He doesn't know what's best for himself. He's too emotionally unstable to handle being alpha. My goal is not to kill Derek, but to save him... from himself."

"That's all very interesting Peter," Jackson said in a voice that meant exactly the opposite. "I'll play along for now. I'll go tell Scott I want to be his beta. This better be worth it... "

"You bet it will," Peter whispered with a hungry expression. "Because in the end Jackson... we win. You win."

Jackson grinned in a rather calculating way, thinking of it. He'd put Derek Hale and Scott McCall under his feet. He'd rise above them, back to his rightful place before all of this started. He would be alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, thinking back on the day's events. What a day! He'd become an alpha, managed to piss off Derek again, wrecked the friendship he'd had with Stiles since pre-school, and none of this was bringing Allison back. Why was the universe against him? Isaac had left when he'd kept bringing up Stiles. Predictably the Hale beta hadn't wanted to discuss his best friend. A knock at his front door broke his thoughts. He hoped that was Stiles. Instead it was Jackson, one of his least favorite people, wearing that cool smile as usual.

"Jackson?" Scott asked in mild shock. "Since when do you ever come to my house?"

"Oh don't look like that McCall," Jackson chided. "I know we're not always the best of buddies, but I do consider you a friend you know?"

He did? Scott found himself wondering who this was, and what they'd done with Jackson Whittemore.

"You wanna come in?"

Jackson stepped past him, smirk in place, and something about that look always irked him.

"So," Scott said, closing the front door. "What's the occasion?"

"Well I've been giving some thought to what happened today. I'm sure you have as well."

"More than you know dude," Scott gave him a small smile.

If Jackson was making an effort to be nice than he could too.

"Well Scott I've been thinking, if its okay with you, that I'd like to switch packs. How about it?"

Jackson wanted to be his beta? Well Scott couldn't deny that he was strong, and he'd need that to compete with Derek. He actually couldn't see a downside to this since it might also make he and Jackson a little closer.

"Well I guess so," Scott shrugged. "Is that what you want?"

Jackson nodded, not sure he could give a convincing verbal answer to that. Of course he didn't actually want it, but it was all part of he and Peter's plan. He fixed his faux smile back in place.

"You know I think we've been on bad terms in the past. I'd really like to try being friends too."

Scott grinned at him.

"I'd like that too," he said, and he meant it.

Jackson stepped closer to him, raising his shirt sleeve and holding out his arm.

"Well go ahead Scott," he said. "Mark me as one of your pack. That's how I become your beta."

Scott grabbed his arm, his chest tightening in nervousness. He was actually about to do this, about to mark another alpha's beta as his own. He'd actually have his own pack. He'd be a real alpha. He looked into Jackson's face a long moment and his eyes shifted to red, his fangs elongating. He clamped down into the flesh. Jackson hissed in pain and noticed the bite heal immediately, the skin around it seeming to bubble strangely. His eyes changed to their werewolf blue, and he released a howl, feeling that his loyalty had somehow changed. Could he still betray Scott like he'd promised Peter? With this feeling of loyalty for his new alpha he wasn't sure. He felt a commitment to Scott he'd never felt before. He wanted to serve, wanted to obey him. This wasn't like Derek being his alpha. This felt right, like Scott actually was above him. Surely this was the wolf and not himself right?

ooOoo

Peter walked through the front door of he and Derek's house with a few bags. His nephew folded his arms, scowling at him slightly.

"You took a long time to get those few little things," he said suspiciously.

"I had to go to the bank," Peter lied. "My bank card declined."

Derek's look became a little sarcastic.

"You went to the bank at nine o'clock at night?"

"Well the card worked at the bank ATM," Peter covered. "For some weird reason... "

Something told Derek that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't push it. He couldn't read Peter well enough to tell if he was lying, and honestly that sometimes worried him. If his uncle was truly on his side what would he have to hide from him? Wasn't he the alpha?

"Question," Derek spoke a little roughly. "Do you think of me as your alpha?"

Peter's expression was unreadable.

"Well Derek," he said a little nervously. "Of course. Why would you even ask me that?"

"You're lying now," Derek smirked. "You let your walls down."

He stepped forward and grabbed Peter's arm in an iron grip, twisting it slightly.

"Listen to me UNCLE," he hissed. "If I had even the smallest suspicion that you were planning on turning on me, I might just rip your heart out with my claws. Got it?"

Peter's gaze wasn't amused anymore. It was fearful. Derek didn't trust him right now, and he could overpower him. He was still a beta, and his nephew the alpha.

"Now tell me the truth," Derek spat at him, twisting his beta's arm a little harder. "I already told you I won't tolerate disloyalty. We're family, you show me loyalty! Or do you need another beating to remind you who's in charge?"

"D-Derek you're hurting me!" Peter gasped in pain. "Please... "

The alpha felt a twinge of guilt and released his uncle's arm, his eyes wide at his loss of control over his anger. Peter scowled at him.

"I can't help you Derek if you don't trust me. I thought we were over this. I consider you my alpha, its just an uncle isn't exactly used to taking rank under his nephew. My mind is still adjusting to that fact. I'm your beta. Derek we're family. If we can't trust each other who can we trust?"

Peter was secretly reveling in his almost effortless manipulation of his nephew. Derek looked a little more guilty and turned away.

"You're right," he muttered in a low growl. "I lost control. I shouldn't have done that Uncle Peter. I'm... "

He stopped himself, setting his cold mask back in place. No he wasn't apologizing! Derek never apologized to anyone. Peter filled in for him, smiling a little now.

"You're forgiven Derek," he whispered. "You are my nephew after all."

If only Derek could know what his uncle was really thinking about him behind the act...

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yep, I decided that maybe I don't want Jackson turning on Scott after all. He's at least going to feel conflicted about it. I'm not yet sure where I'll take it. Do you all like the story so far?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: And just because you've left me such nice reviews, I'm writing one more chapter for today. I haven't exerted myself this much on a fic in a long time, but this idea literally hit me, and I have to get it out.

ooOoo

Scott's eyes widened in surprise when the arms collapsed around him, and holy shit, Jackson Whittemore was actually hugging him. Jackson was just as confused as Scott, but its what his wolf wanted him to do. This was his alpha, and it was nothing like Derek. Derek had talked about the love and loyalty a beta is supposed to feel naturally toward their alpha, but Jackson never had until now. He actually loved Scott like some second father or something. He inhaled his alpha's scent, his inner wolf leaping for joy, and some of the doubts he'd been having for weeks since the Gerard incident spilled out.

"I'm such a bad person," Jackson said into Scott's ear. "I've done so many terrible things. Scott I've been a total ass to you, and you totally didn't deserve it."

Scott felt a little confused again. This was Jackson Whittemore right?

"My inner wolf is like totally fucking with my mind right now Scott."

He laughed a little, and that helped reassure Scott. Jackson inhaled the scent again. His alpha! He felt that from here on out things would be different between them. Maybe behind that cold, hard exterior that's what Jackson had wanted all along. He would be Scott's friend...

"Okay dude," Scott said. "Much as I'm loving this new you, this is like totally awkward."

"Sorry," Jackson laughed.

He pulled away, and it was a real, genuine smile on his face complimenting slightly watery eyes. Jackson looked more than happy. He looked free, like the artificial mask everyone knew he hid behind was fading away. This was a different Jackson. He looked so genuine, his eyes so bright and peaceful, and Scott found his breath hitching. Those wolf blue eyes were absolutely beautiful...

ooOoo

"Arrogant whippersnapper!" Peter raged, stomping into the forest clearing. "I'll teach that punk nephew of mine, and I know you hear me!"

A cloaked figured dropped from a nearby tree. Two more followed in succession.

"You do not look pleased Peter," it was Xaiu's voice, slightly mocking.

"Pleased!?" he hissed. "I just finished nearly getting my wrist twisted off by my arrogant ingrate of a nephew."

"I thought you said he was weak," the female alpha said.

Peter had to reconsider his words suddenly.

"He is weak in his own way. He's inconfident. Xaiu you know that. You fought him. He doubts himself too much and he lacks heart."

"Peter is right about that," Xaiu agreed. "Derek still has much to learn if he wants my stamp of approval. This outburst is further weakness. It shows he cannot control his anger. Still... I will wait. This should be interesting to watch."

"You will insist on doing it your own way!" Peter snapped. "You should have made me alpha!"

"Watch it," Xaiu warned him. "Or I might have to rough you up myself. Remember who you're speaking to."

Peter drew in a few calming breaths and sighed deeply.

"Very good," Xaiu said. "I find what you're trying to do quite interesting Peter. I hope you will entertain me. Who knows? Perhaps I will decide to give you your wish."

Peter felt considerably more gleeful at the remark. Xaiu wanted a show did he? Well the fireworks were just getting started.

ooOoo

Stiles rolled over in his bed, wide awake. He couldn't get he and Scott's argument out if his head. Pulling out his cell phone he decided to text Derek.

_What's up Der?_

He felt the buzz about twenty seconds later.

_Derek: Not much, u?_

_Stiles: I'm kinda depressed_

The reply took longer in coming this time, and Stiles knew that's probably because the alpha didn't know what to say to that. Derek didn't exactly relate to emotion very much.

_D: That sucks..._

_S: Yeah... I started to go to Scott's, but changed my mind. I've been thinking..._

He waited for the next buzz.

_D: Been thinking what?_

_S: Its a lot to explain. You want 2 come over and talk?_

It was late, but Stiles knew that didn't matter much to Derek. His dad was working double shift, so that wouldn't be a problem.

_D: Sure... Be there in about 10..._

Stiles pocketed his phone and looked up at his ceiling. His thoughts returned to the fact that Derek did things like this for him more and more in the past months. There was a time the alpha would have told him to suck it up, or screw off, or some other remark. He smiled, thinking how their friendship had made real progress. He and Derek were closer. Now he just wished he knew where he and Scott stood...

ooOoo

Next chapter, coming tomorrow (if the gods will): Stiles confides in Derek


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles looked toward his window at the sound of it slowly being pushed open. He smirked a little at Derek climbing through.

"You know Sourwolf, there was a time that seriously annoyed me. Funny how things change."

Derek closed the window back and looked at him, his face expectant.

"What?" Stiles asked him. "No hi Stiles? How are you?"

"Sorry," Derek muttered, looking at the floor like it was interesting. "Its not just you Stiles. Maybe I'm a little... depressed too."

Stiles would have been surprised to hear Derek admit he was depressed, but who was he kidding? He knew the Sourwolf wasn't completely emotionless. He had learned a thing or two about Derek this summer. Now he only felt concern.

"Why are you depressed?" Stiles asked carefully, gently.

"Funny," Derek replied. "I thought we were here to talk about you."

Okay, so Derek didn't want to talk about it. That was fine by Stiles. The teen knew what he wanted to say. He'd been thinking about he and Scott all evening almost non-stop. His chest contracted slightly with emotion at what he was about to say.

"About me and Scott. I'm just not sure I can do it anymore Derek. For over a year now its been all about him. Our friendship has become increasingly one-sided. When I need him he's nowhere in sight, like this whole summer, I've been alone... "

Stiles paused and wiped at his eye a little with his hand, heaving a sigh. Derek wanted to comfort him, to tell him he wasn't alone. Seeing Stiles cry made him feel things... an unexplainable, emotional kind of pain. He walked closer and sat down on the bed next to the boy, giving him a blank look. Only his eyes told the truth. Derek was concerned. Stiles found his arms embracing the Sourwolf, snuggling up against him, needing some form of closeness. Derek let him.

"I don't know when everything changed," Stiles sighed, inhaling Derek's cologne. "Because everything is changing for me Derek. Not just how I see Scott, but... how I see you... "

Derek felt a wave of emotions crash into him at those words. Not that he wasn't changing too. The world had changed for all of them today. Scott was the alpha of a rival pack. Things would never be the same. Yet Derek was glad he was here with Stiles, that Stiles wanted him here. He hadn't lost him, but he feared he was going to. The boy would probably end up choosing Scott out of years of friendship and loyalty, and Derek would be alone again. His heart didn't feel quite so alone, so empty with Stiles in his life. Derek knew that few people in his life really cared about him, and to save someone's life. To risk your own life to save someone. The pool flashed in his mind, and Stiles struggling to breathe as he refused to let him go under. Stiles did care, and Derek was actually starting to notice. Now he was afraid, and it was hitting home more than ever right now. He didn't want to lose Stiles.

"Everything changes Stiles," he said quietly. "For me too... "

Derek meant what he was feeling in his heart right now, the feeling he swore he'd never allow himself to feel again, but he did- for Stiles. That feeling hadn't been very much at first. He'd thought he could control it, keep it from growing. It had started as a mere thought the night Stiles had saved him. He'd found himself asking why. All he could come up with was maybe, just maybe Stiles felt something more than he let on.

"Its funny," Stiles said, cutting into his thoughts. "There was a time Scott would have asked me if he could change me, and I would have told him yes. I wouldn't have even thought about it. I realize just how far we've grown apart. I've continued doing everything he asked me Derek, but what has he really done for me?"

Derek had no disagreement to offer. He could see what Stiles meant exactly. Scott had been a bad friend, but he wouldn't be.

"Scott isn't your only friend," he found himself saying. "I'm your friend too."

Stiles felt a rush of happiness at those words. Derek's wolf sensed that. He felt happy.

"I know Derek. I'm glad. Someone has to be the one to change me... "

Derek's stomach twisted in knots, as he dared to hope it might be him. Was Stiles about to ask him? Accompanied with his hopes was more confusion. His wolf was saying something else, expressing something else besides a desire to change Stiles. His wolf was... pining for the boy. A single word flashed in Derek's mind- mate. He could not let himself go there.

"I need to think about it more," Stiles went on. "I don't think it'll be Scott though. I think... "

Stiles inhaled and Derek could sense his sudden sadness.

"I think that it'd be best for both of us, me and him, if our friendship ends."

More tears, and Derek wasn't sure what he felt seeing them in the boy's eyes.

"It hasn't been an easy conclusion," Stiles went on. "It won't be easy, but things are changing Derek. I feel... strange though this may sound, that Scott is my past. I'm growing up Derek. He's growing up. He found Allison and we grew apart. Suddenly he didn't need his childhood best friend anymore."

Stiles choked and swiped at the tears in his eyes. He hated the words, that he had to say them, but they were what he felt. Derek pulled him tighter, holding him, his heart breaking at the boy's pain.

"Its you Derek," Stiles whispered. "You're the one who's been taking me forward all summer. You."

Derek's inner wolf jolted him, maddened him with desire. Stiles was telling him everything he wanted to hear. Why did he feel so confused and conflicted? This was a teenage boy. There was no way this could work, but the other side of his brain just didn't care. Right now that side was winning, and he found his hand gravitating to the boy's chin, gently lifting his face. Stiles gazed at him with those gentle brown orbs, gazed right into his soul, as his lips parted in that way of his. Derek's pulse quickened, eyes widening with shock and emotion when Stiles suddenly brought a hand to his face. The feeling was stronger now and it was taking control. He hadn't felt it since Kate. He'd never wanted to feel it again, but he couldn't help it. Stiles suddenly connected their lips, and Derek was helpless to stop. He felt those lips pressing, begging for a response. That's what he wanted. He felt himself giving in, pressing back with increased fervor. He felt his lips open, felt the boy's tongue begging for his, and he fell into that too. What the hell? Why was he so on fire? His every nerve tingled, his pulse pounding. He never wanted to stop. His lips were devouring, tongues dancing madly. Derek forced himself to pull away, his breathing coming out frenzied and ragged. He heard Stiles' own maddened breathing, the thumping of the boy's heart.

"Derek," he whispered with wide eyes. "I'm sorry."

Why was he sorry?

"I shouldn't have. I don't know why I did that."

"Shhh," he told the boy, pressing a finger over those lips to quiet him.

He gave Stiles a small smile.

"I wanted you to."

Stiles blushed and he couldn't contain the grin on his face. He noticed what time it was, his heart sinking, which Derek noticed.

"My dad will probably be home in like ten minutes."

"I should probably go," Derek nodded.

They looked at each other for a long moment. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand gently.

"I wanted this," he told him. "Don't let yourself doubt it. Don't over-analyze it and stress out. I wanted it... I'll see you tomorrow."

The boy watched the alpha jump from his window, and things had changed yet again, but in a totally good way. Derek liked him back. Stiles smiled a little. His first kiss... with Derek Hale, and that was totally fine. He found himself thinking he could probably sleep now.

ooOoo

Derek walked into the burned out foyer of his house, feeling things for Stiles he'd never felt. His heart was still racing. He didn't take note of his uncle sitting in the living room.

"You look all a flutter Derek," he said with an amused look. "You smell like Stiles."

"Its nothing," Derek said, eying him with annoyance. "Just mind your own business."

Peter watched his nephew go up the stairs, probably headed to his bedroom. Derek was the one lying now. Something Stiles had done had brought Derek's walls down. He was open like a book. Peter thought he knew what it was, and an idea occured to him. That was how he could fuel the hate between Scott and Derek! Hurt Stiles. Bring him within an inch of death. Force Derek to save him. It was obvious to Peter now, as a smirk crossed his features. How had he never seen it? Derek cared about Stiles, maybe even loved him. He would save him if anything happened. He'd give him the bite to save him, and Scott would hate Derek all the more...


	10. Chapter 10

"Tell us why we should do this for you Peter," Xaiu spoke.

Peter stood before the three cloaked alphas in the perserve clearing. It had been a long night, and they probably weren't so pleased to see him back again so soon.

"I told you my Lord," Peter replied, keeping his voice in check at having to repeat himself. "If Stiles is brought close to death Derek will have no choice except to bite him. You get what you want. He becomes a werewolf. Scott will not forgive Derek for giving Stiles the bite. That's how the conflict must begin."

The three alphas were silent, thoughtful. Peter could only wait for their verdict.

"You are sure of Derek's feelings?" the female alpha asked. "He cares for the human?"

"I know that he does for myself Tanya," Xaiu answered her, saving Peter the effort. "I could sense it when I was in the house with them all present. Derek kept giving the boy strange glances."

"Be that as it may," the female Tanya said. "Is this really worth our effort? Why should we go with Peter's plan?"

"I did not suggest we should," Xaiu replied a little defensively. "However, I do think it has merit. Scott considers the boy his best friend. I think Peter is right that Scott would never forgive Derek for having to be the one to give the bite. We need to test their strength, to see how worthy they are to be alphas. The conflict must begin."

Peter couldn't have said it better himself. He was more than content to let the alpha do all the talking. Part of him did regret having to hurt Stiles. Only a little. There was the possibility the bite might not take, but at the end of the day Stiles was only another human. Peter could live, even if Derek might not. That thought made him smirk. Either way he won. If Stiles died Derek would be absolutely and completely crushed. He could kill his nephew easily. That wasn't his preferred course, but if it made him alpha again...

"Fine," Tanya said, still sounding skeptical. "We'll try it his way."

She turned to look at Peter.

"I will be the one to attack the boy," she said, her voice cold and unconcerned. "My claws could use a little sharpening."

There was an eagerness in her to whet her claws with the boy's blood. Peter could sense it.

ooOoo

(The next morning in Beacon Hills...)

Stiles put the last plate he'd just finished washing from breakfast in the cabinet. His dad sat at the kitchen table with his coffee, eying his son with some concern.

"You seem strangely quiet this morning Stiles."

Stiles thought back to last night. Derek and he kissing. It still seemed so unreal. The pain of ending his friendship with Scott hit him too, making him feel depressed again.

"Its nothing dad," he managed in a heavy voice.

"Stiles please, don't lie..."

His dad rose from his chair, walking over to him, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I'm your father. You know I love you."

"I know you do dad," Stiles said with a smile, hugging him. "Its just my anxiety again. That's all. Promise... "

At least that wasn't entirely a lie. Their moment was cut short by his phone buzzing in his jeans pocket. Stiles pulled out of their embrace.

"Let me just check that," he said.

_Peter: Stiles, Derek needs to see you, ASAP. He won't tell me what's wrong._

Stiles' expression became worried again as he re-read the text. Derek needed him. His dad eyed him questioningly.

"What is it son?" he asked.

"Oh its uh... Scott."

That was of course a lie, but Stiles knew he couldn't say Derek.

"Scott needs me dad."

ooOoo

The Jeep made its way down the perserve road toward the Hale house. Stiles could barely keep his hand steady on the wheel from anxiety. What was wrong with Derek? A loud explosion made him jump and his Jeep began to jump terribly, bucking him. He cranked it off and got out to check. Great a flat tire. Something must have pierced it. He didn't see his attacker. Claws swiped like a flash across his back. Stiles cried out and fell to the ground. His attacker slashed him again down the arm. He looked up into cruel eyes. It was a werewolf, but not Derek. The creature drove its claw forward once more. Stiles gasped as it pierced his upper stomach, blood spilling over the ground. His head was swimming as he groaned, losing too much blood too fast. The werewolf had gone.

"H-help me," he rasped. "Somebody... "

ooOoo

Derek's face became white with terror, his coffee cup crashing to the floor. Something wasn't right. It was Stiles. The feeling seemed certain in that, but what could be wrong? Was that a voice? Was it in his head?

"H-help..."

Derek started running. Peter watched him bolt out the front door with a smirk, everything going according to plan. Derek hardly noticed the green flashes going by, he was running so fast past the trees. He could smell Stiles' scent, mingled with something coppery... blood. Derek stopped, the boy lying on the ground a few feet away from him, breathing eratically. He bent down, running a hand over the boy's wound as a tear ran down his face. This was too much. He couldn't heal this.

"D-Derek," Stiles gasped.

He weakly raised his hand.

"No Stiles! Save your strength."

He cradled the boy in his arms, sobbing and not caring. Tears pouring down his face. He'd have to change him. There was no choice. Stiles was still looking up at him, his eyes weak. He felt the boy's hand touch his arm. He knew what it meant. Stiles wasn't going to die! He wouldn't let it happen. He grabbed the boy's hand, raising his arm and bit into the flesh. Stiles gasped a little, but that was nothing to the pain he was already feeling. Derek looked at the bite, inspecting it to make sure it'd pierced the skin. He stretched his hand out over the wound, using his healing power to reverse what damage he could.

"You're going to live Stiles," he told him fiercely.

The pain had decreased a great deal. Stiles smiled up at him, raising his hand, fingers stroking Derek's cheek. Derek grabbed that hand, holding it against his chest and sobbing.

"Stiles I love you! Gods I promise that I didn't want to, but I do. I love you so much! Don't leave me."

Stiles gave him that weak smile again, his eyes drifting closed. He needed to sleep.

"I w-won't Derek," Stiles managed weakly. "I..."

Derek soon heard labored snores from the boy. He threated his fingers through Stiles', holding his hand. He knew now. Stiles was who he was meant to be with. He was his mate, and he wasn't going to die! He wouldn't let it happen.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well, like or don't like? I'd be interested in your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm telling you Jackson, something's not right."

The alpha sighed into his cell phone. He'd gotten this sudden instinct, like a feeling. Stiles was in danger.

"You're sure it wasn't just anxiety?" he asked. "Maybe a passing thing?"

"I'm sure it wasn't," Scott insisted. "I've known Stiles since we were little kids. I'm like zoned in on his energy. I felt something happen. It was this terrible feeling. I don't like what I feel now either. I feel like I'm slowly losing our connection. I can barely sense him."

Jackson sighed a little impatiently.

"What do you expect me to do about it Scott?"

"You could help me try to find him," Scott suggested.

There was Jackson's wolf again. Something within him urged him to obey even though he'd made a deal with Peter. His wolf wanted to obey Scott, and he found himself making up his mind.

"Okay," he agreed. "Do you want me to pick you up? You can ride in my Porsche."

Scott couldn't help continuing to be amazed at his new beta's kindness. He knew Jackson wasn't still the kanima, but could something else had taken him over? Then it hit him. It was probably the bond he'd created between them last night. He was Jackson's alpha now. Scott felt stupid suddenly, like he should have been able to guess at that...

ooOoo

Stiles didn't know where he was. He was running through darkness. He could hear a slowly pounding sound in his head.

"Stiles," a voice echoed in his brain.

He looked around. The voice was definitely male. Something told him that if he could find a way to answer it he could emerge from this darkness.

"Stiles."

Who was this voice? Why couldn't he escape this darkness?

ooOoo

Derek wiped Stiles' forehead with a damp cloth for about the third time, looking at his mate's calm expression in sleep. That's what Stiles was to him, as much as part of him still didn't want to love, his mate.

"Stiles," he whispered.

The boy kept sleeping. He wasn't dead. Derek could hear his heartbeat. He was probably just weak.

"He'll wake up soon," Peter spoke.

They were in the Hale living room. Derek was knelt down next to the couch where he'd brought Stiles to rest. Peter was standing in the corner of the room watching. Derek turned at his words, his eyes hopeful.

"Hope so," he said. "Do you really think it'll take?"

There was none of Derek's usual edginess in his voice. It surprised Peter a little. This was a gentler-spoken Derek, almost like the teenager he remembered before Kate.

"I honestly can't say Derek. He's breathing. That's a good sign."

"He has to," Derek said, looking at the floor with frown. "I care about him."

"How very interesting Derek," Peter mused. "You claim he annoys the hell out of you most of the time. You see nephew, I knew you had a heart in there somewhere."

Derek eyed him, his eyes wide and sad. He couldn't even make a retort to his uncle's words. This had shaken him. The confession of love for Stiles that had exploded forth from him in agony replayed in his head.

"Maybe I've been wrong all these years," Derek whispered, his eyes unreadable, looking at his uncle. "I never allowed anyone close, anyone to see, but maybe that's what I needed. How did this happen Peter? When did I start caring?"

"Love is a funny thing," Peter said with a smile. "I told you that before Derek. Don't underestimate it."

They continued looking at one another, nephew and uncle. Peter's eyes seemed kind enough, but they still had that guarded expression to them. Derek wasn't going to be able to read his uncle today.

"Derek come here."

It was surprisingly gentle. Peter held his arms out. Derek sighed. He needed it right now. Was it bad to need? He stood up and let himself embrace his uncle.

"It'll be okay Derek," Peter told him in that faux voice with a hint of suggestion to it.

Derek continued to look forward, frown in place, but eyes slightly emotive, his head on his uncle's shoulder. Peter raised his hand behind his nephew's neck, seeing the claws extend. He could do it now. He could take what he wanted. Did he want to do it this way? Derek suspected nothing. He was still surprisingly still and emotionless in his embrace. Peter felt his nephew's heart. He hesitated, his hand shaking. Could he kill him? Part of his mind flashed to Derek as a little boy.

"Uncle Peter!" the boy said happily. "Look!"

Peter exhaled and lowered his hand, feeling extremely guilty. He hugged his nephew harder. No he wouldn't do it this way. He would be alpha again, but not by killing Derek. He had to stick with the plan. Stiles groaned and coughed. Derek jumped out of the embrace, walking forward quickly.

"Stiles?"

"Derek," the boy mumbled, his eyes opening.

Their eyes connected. Stiles tried to use his arms to push himself up.

"Ow!"

"Don't move," Derek said, lifting up the boy's t-shirt.

The wound was still there, but no longer bleeding. Derek had continued to clean and heal it. He stretched out his hand again, black veins bulging in his arm. Stiles sighed contentedly. Derek placed a hand on the boy's face, eying him with concern.

"I'll be alright Sourwolf," Stiles told him in a weak voice. "I would have died if not for you... "

"I would never allow that," Derek assured him. "There was a price Stiles. I had to give it to you. Your body won't heal that wound without the bite. It'll eventually kill you."

"Its okay," Stiles said, forcing a smile to reassure him. "I wanted it to be you I think. You saved me Derek. You've been there... "

Derek's heart quickened with emotion. He always would be there. Stiles let him hold his hand.

"I love you too Derek," the boy said suddenly. "I didn't get to say it earlier. I heard you though."

Derek's expression remained gentle, soft. He buried his face in the boy's buzzed hair, inhaling his scent. His wolf jumped for joy. Stiles was going to live. The bite seemed to be taking. His body wasn't rejecting it.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Stiles nodded

ooOoo

Jackson parked near the perserve. Scott stepping out of the passenger door and sniffing at the air. The smell of blood worried him.

"Its Stiles," he said.

"I know," Jackson told him. "I smell it too. He must have been hurt pretty bad. Its his blood I smell though."

Scott clenched his fist at his side. He swore to himself, if Derek had anything to do with hurting his best friend, he would murder him. His eyes flashed red with anger.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I appreciate all the continued support of my readers, and am always glad to get your feedback. Do you like this idea?


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Another not happy chapter

ooOoo

Derek watched Stiles bolt down the ham sandwiches like he hadn't eaten in days. It was rather amusing if he were honest. Stiles was so cute sometimes. He was suddenly distracted from this by Isaac rushing through the front door.

"Derek, Scott and Jackson are coming. Scott's angry. I can tell."

Stiles suddenly lost his appetite, looking at Derek and Isaac with worry.

"Is he headed here?" Derek asked.

"I think so," Isaac nodded. "They're scoping out the perserve. Looking for Stiles I think."

Derek's forehead creased with worry, and he ran his hand over his chin contemplatively.

"Scott probably isn't going to like that I had to give you the bite Stiles. I don't know what he might do. You said Jackson's with him Isaac?"

The blond nodded. His eyes moved to Stiles, feeling some of the revulsion he usually felt for the dork, but they were going to be pack now.

"So," he said carefully. "How you feeling Stiles?"

He could at least make the effort to be nice. Stiles eyed him for a moment or two.

"I feel fine Isaac, besides the big ass gash in my stomach. Just peachy."

"You know I was actually trying to be nice Stiles."

Isaac was frowning at him, and Stiles knew he shouldn't have gotten smart. The boy was trying to be friendly for a change.

"Sorry," he said in a low voice.

Isaac didn't reply, but gave a slight nod of his head. The front door of the house suddenly slammed open with enough force to finish it off. Scott gave one glance at Stiles and his face shifted. Derek had no time to calculate. He was thrown across the room, hitting the wall.

"Scott no!" Stiles shouted.

Scott snarled and rushed it Derek again. He could smell it. Stiles was already starting to change, and he would be Derek's beta. Derek wasn't caught off guard this time. His face shifted and he caught Scott's arm in a steel grip. Scott struggled against him and bit into Derek's other arm, causing him to howl in pain.

"Stop," Stiles kept pleading, but to no avail.

Isaac shifted and made to leap, but Jackson was suddenly in front of him. He grabbed the blond by the shirt, sending him flying into the coffee table.

"Guys!" Stiles tried again.

He had to stop this.

"Scott if you hurt Derek I'll never forgive you," he said suddenly.

Scott released the other alpha and eyed Stiles, his eyes still red.

"How could you betray me Stiles?" he demanded. "You went over to him?"

"Can't you see he's hurt Scott?" Derek pointed out. "I had no choice! He was dying."

Scott's expression softened considerably, and he reverted to his human features.

"Stiles," he said brokenly. "You can't hate me. I'm your best friend."

He was right. In spite of all the things Stiles had said about their friendship being over, he couldn't hate him.

"Please," Scott went on. "I need you in my life dude. I'm sorry I was a shitty friend. Okay? I'm sorry... "

"Apologies don't just make everything okay Scott," Stiles said, shaking his head. "We're not ten. You really hurt me. You never thought about my needs. For a year its been all about you."

"You're right Stiles," Scott said in a low, sad voice. "You have every right to be angry. I didn't think about how you felt. I made it all about me. I'm not denying it."

Stiles eyed him with wide, sad eyes. Scott really was sorry. He wasn't just saying it to ease his conscience. Still he'd been bitten by Derek, and nothing could ever change that. He also wouldn't want to change it.

"You're making it all about you still Scott," he said sadly. "Except now you don't see how your rivalry with Derek has twisted you. You only want to be alpha. You don't care who this is going to hurt."

"That's because Derek isn't worthy of following Stiles! He uses people."

"Scott I'm warning you," Derek growled at him.

"Why?" he challenged, turning his attention back to the other alpha. "Truth hurts? That's exactly what you do! You turned people like Isaac because you needed betas. He was desperate. You took advantage. Do you even care?"

"I did not take advantage," Derek shot back at him angrily. "Isaac wanted it. All I did was offer."

"You knew he wouldn't say no," Scott pointed out.

Derek shook his head and looked at Scott with a snide grin.

"You're a hypocrite Scott," he said, voice raising in mock. "You thought Stiles wouldn't say no. What's that say about you? You're just as manipulative as I am!"

Scott saw his point. He couldn't think of anything to say in reply. Instead he would have to admit a loss. He turned to Stiles.

"Stiles I thought we were friends," he said quietly. "Now I see he's gotten inside of your head just like he does everyone's. I'll always love you like a brother Stiles, but if you choose him now... we're over."

"Why are you making him choose like that?" Derek demanded angrily. "Can't you see what you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing Derek. I don't want anything more to do with you, or anyone who does. That's why I'm drawing the line in the sand. If he chooses you, he's your pack. Frankly Derek, you're a disgusting and power-hungry individual. You're no better than Kate and Gerard.

"You son of a bitch," Derek growled at him. "If it wasn't for Stiles I'd rip your lungs out!"

Scott laughed.

"Now you're showing your true colors Derek! Thatta boy!"

Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief, his expression confused and sad. Scott stopped smiling, knowing he'd just said the wrong thing.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked Scott, his expression sad. "I don't know you anymore. Since when do you egg people on like this? Then you tell me that if I choose him we're done? Where's my best friend, the boy I grew up with? This is a Scott I don't want to know."

"Stiles... " Scott whispered.

The boy shook his head. He had to do this. Scott had drawn the line, well now it was drawn.

"We're done. I choose Derek."

Scott was silent for several moments. His expression blank and shocked.

"I'm sorry Stiles. You've chosen. Come on Jackson."

Stiles watched the two of them leave and then broke down, covering his eyes with his hand. Derek stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles hugged back, sobbing into Derek's shirt.

"He's gone Derek. My best friend's really gone... "

Derek rubbed his mate's back supportively. He couldn't do anything right now except console him. Isaac watched all this with a look of sadness. It really was sad to see such a friendship end. Peter's face on the other hand was as blank and hard as stone.


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the doorbell made Jackson jump up from the couch. He was reading a book and watching racing. He'd had quite a day. He never could have guessed he would see the end of Scott and Stiles' friendship, but he also wasn't sure exactly who he was at the moment. Normally he detested Scott. When did he go having all these confused new feelings of loyalty and love for him? It would be Danny at the door. Jackson had texted him. Seeing Scott lose his best friend earlier had made him a little more anxious about his own. He opened the front door and there was Danny with his bright expression and smile.

"Oh thank God dude," Jackson said, hugging him.

Danny hugged back. He and Jackson were used to this. They'd always been close. Jackson wasn't sure just how much he wanted to tell his best friend about everything, but he needed to talk. He hadn't been the best of friends to Danny in the sense that he hadn't trusted him with things. They both took a seat on the couch.

"Moonlight Fantasies?" Danny laughed, picking up the book Jackson had been reading.

Jackson smirked, quirking an eyebrow. After a few moments his expression became more serious and a little worried. Danny noticed.

"What's wrong Jackson?"

"I want to apologize," Jackson said.

"Huh?" Danny asked, eying him with confusion. "What for?"

"Because I haven't been entirely honest with you about everything Danny. Scott lost his best friend today. He and Stiles are over, and I guess it kinda shook me. I don't want to lose you too."

Danny smiled at him.

"Never happen Jackson. Still that is quite interesting about Scott and Stilinski. What happened?"

"Well I'm getting to that," Jackson said. "First I need to talk about some of my own problems. You remember those weird night episodes I had for all those months?"

Danny eyed him a little uneasily.

"Yeah," he replied carefully.

"Well I want to be honest with you Danny, about everything. You're my best friend and I trust you. You'll probably think I'm insane, but I can show you I'm not."

"Jackson," Danny laughed. "Why would I think you're insane?"

Jackson didn't laugh. His expression was still worried and a little anxious. Danny's expression fell. It wasn't like his best friend to look like that. Jackson usually looked cool and cocky.

"Danny I'm... not exactly human anymore."

Danny eyed him skeptically, his eyebrow raising. Jackson had expected that.

"Not human Jackson?" he questioned with a smirk. "I think you need to lay off the horror movies."

"I knew I'd have to show you," Jackson said in a low voice.

Danny's eyes widened a little when Jackson's own orbs began to glow blue. His teeth began stretching into long fangs. Jackson raised a hand and his fingernails lengthened into claws. Danny jumped up from the couch in fear, backing away. Jackson willed his fangs and claws to vanish. He looked normal again.

"Its ok Danny," he said gently. "See? I have complete control of it."

Danny continued to look uneasy. Jackson looked at him a little sad.

"Come on Danny. I'm your best friend. You trust me don't you? I'd never hurt you. I'm still Jackson."

Danny nodded and managed to smile a little. He was still Jackson.

"You're right," he said with a little laugh, retaking his seat on the couch. "How long you been... whatever you are?"

"I'm a werewolf," Jackson explained. "I've been one for a few months. Before that I was turning into this creature called a kanima. I'd rather not explain it."

"Jackson this is just so much to absorb," Danny said honestly.

Jackson eyed him, worried again.

"We're still best friends right?" he asked. "I won't lose you."

"You won't lose me Jackson," Danny assured him. "What happened between Stiles and Scott anyway?"

"You know Derek Hale don't you?"

"In passing," Danny said. "Tall, dark, and broody? He is kinda cute though."

Jackson smirked a little. Danny blushed. He knew Jackson took these attractions of his to men well enough.

"Well anyway," Jackson went on. "Derek's a wolf too. He's the one who gave me the bite. Scott's a wolf."

"Christ," Danny muttered. "All of you? Anyone else I need to know about?"

"Isaac," Jackson said. "Stiles is going to be one soon enough. Derek had to give him the bite. That's why Scott's angry at him. This is all a really long story Danny. You don't have anything to do while I explain to you about alphas and betas?"

"I've got all day Jackson."

ooOoo

Jackson had explained everything to Danny in about an hour. What an alpha is, and how a beta differs. Derek and Scott were alphas. He, Isaac, and Stiles were betas. Erica and Boyd had been too before skipping town. They were now something called an omega. Danny was honestly both shocked and fascinated. He never would have imagined all this existed. What else was real? Jackson had explained to him about the super speed, advanced hearing, and all of that.

"You can really run that fast?" Danny asked. "You're strong?"

Jackson smirked and stood up. He suddenly picked up the couch with one arm and Danny still sitting on it, setting it back down. His best friend eyed him in amazement.

"I didn't just call you here to demonstrate Danny," Jackson told him. "Scott needs more betas or we won't stand a chance against Derek's pack. Derek has Peter, Isaac, and soon Stiles. Do you want it?"

Danny's expression suddenly became conflicted, yet hungry at what Jackson was offering. Did he want the lightning fast speed, super strength? Who wouldn't?

"How?" he asked Jackson.

"Lets go talk to Scott," Jackson said. "I want you to be absolutely sure you want this though. Its a big step. Don't worry. You know Scott's nice. He won't force you if you don't want it."

"I'm sure," Danny replied, his face strangely determined.

ooOoo

Next chapter: You'll just have to wait and see, but I will give you this much. I said this wouldn't be only STEREK. It isn't. Its also going to be SCOTTSON. That will be very gradual. Jackson and Scott's feelings toward each other continue to shift. That will leave Lydia in a very interesting position. Keep reading. All will be revealed.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate every one, and for the suggestion about making Stiles an alpha. I've given it thought. This isn't a promise. I may make Stiles an alpha later, but not in the way you'd expect.

ooOoo

Stiles exhaled with relief as Derek healed his wound again, taking away the pain. His body had begun to heal it. It was closing up, meaning the bite was taking. A sudden thought occured to him.

"What's my first full moon going to be like?" he asked with a worried look.

Derek placed his hand over his supportively.

"It'll be fine Stiles. I'll be here."

The boy smiled at him, Derek smiling back a little. Isaac grinned.

"Yeah don't worry Stiles," he laughed. "We'll make sure you're chained down nice and tight."

Stiles gaped at him in horror.

"Chained down?" he mouthed. "Oh crap... "

"Oh Isaac don't make him nervous," Derek said with a sigh. "We won't chain you down unless we have to. Besides, you know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

Stiles looked into those hazel eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Good," Derek replied. "I'm more than your friend. I'm your alpha. We're pack. Trust is important. I'm glad to have you as pack Stiles. I mean that."

Stiles knew he did. He knew Derek wasn't trying to be insensitive, but he was still a little hurt about Scott. He decided to change the subject at another thought arising in his mind.

"Hey Derek, since my wound is closing, do you think I'd be able to change now? You know... "

"I dunno," Derek replied. "Why don't you try?"

Was it as simple as that? Stiles concentrated, thought about the idea of his teeth becoming fangs, his nails stretching into claws. He felt a curious sensation like his teeth were pushing into something. He raised his hand to feel them, and saw the claws. He could hardly believe it. Derek was eying him with amazement and shock.

"What is it Derek?"

"Stiles your eyes," Derek whispered with awe. "They're beautiful. Silver... "

Isaac was looking at him strangely too. Even Peter looked a little shocked.

ooOoo

"Danny," Scott spoke with a worried expression. "Are you sure this is what you want? It can't be taken back. I can give it to you, but you need to know a few things Jackson hasn't told you. You won't be safe on the full moon. You'll have to be here under my supervision. Are you certain?"

Danny looked at his best friend. Jackson looked neutral, like he had no opinion one way or the other. Danny knew he'd support whatever decision he made. It was Jackson that helped him decide though. He wanted to be what his best friend was.

"I'm sure," Danny said.

Scott inhaled, feeling a little nervous himself. He'd never actually given anyone the bite. Could he do it? Yet he wouldn't stand a chance against Derek if he didn't build a pack. Derek...

"Danny one more thing," Scott spoke, looking at him seriously. "You have to tell me you don't want this for the wrong reasons. That your reasons aren't selfish or desperate."

"I want it because its what Jackson has," Danny said honestly. "We've always done everything together. He's my best friend."

Jackson smiled at him, appreciating his friend's honesty.

"Alright Danny," Scott said a little hesitant. "If its what you want. Give me your hand."

Danny looked at Scott a long moment, the enormity of what he was about to do finally sinking in. This was the moment of truth. He'd no longer be human after this. He stretched out his arm. Scott looked into his eyes as though gazing straight inside his soul. He felt the boy's hand grab his arm, saw the red eyes, the elongating fangs. Danny drew in a breath, a little afraid, but he didn't draw back. Scott lunged, sinking his fangs in. Danny felt them pierce his skin like razors, crying out in pain. Scott pulled back, looking at the bite with both a sense of dominance and disgust. What had he done? Was he sure this was the right thing to do?

ooOoo

I thought silver eyes would be nice for Stiles. Any suggestion on Danny's color? Also do you like this whole Danny werewolf idea? Any suggestions?


	15. Chapter 15

Danny grimaced painfully, reaching for the bite on his arm again, stroking it with his fingers.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" he asked.

Scott looked at him sympathetically.

"When it heals," he said, giving him a small smile. "Wow I can't believe we're actually pack. All of us."

Scott's smile went right to some part of Jackson. He'd never actually realized how nice the other wolf's smile was. His nice eyes. Wait a minute, nice? Jackson mentally kicked himself. Scott stood, looking toward the front door.

"Well why don't you guys stick around? My mom's working late at the hospital. I need to go see if I can talk Stiles around."

"Scott don't you think you should count a loss?" Jackson asked carefully. "Move on."

"I'm not giving up on him Jackson. Best friends don't give up. If I didn't care about him I wouldn't even try. I've let myself lose control the last few times he and I talked. I know that I can get him to see sense. He doesn't really want to be with Derek."

"And what if he does Scott?" Jackson asked seriously.

Scott's facial expression became anxious and lost. He didn't want to think about that possible reality.

"At least make it a phone call," Jackson suggested. "I really don't feel like having round two with Derek and Isaac this evening."

Scott nodded, taking out his phone. Would Stiles even answer?

ooOoo

Stiles was sleeping again. He really needed his sleep. That's what Derek figured. Peter and Isaac had gone to grab pizza for dinner. A buzzing sound cut into his thoughts. It was Stiles' phone on the coffee table. Derek looked at it, wondering if he should answer. Picking it up he frowned at the number on the display and answered it.

"What do you want Scott?"

"Oh are you answering Stiles' phone now?" the other alpha asked in mock surprise. "I wish I'd have known."

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Derek growled into the reciever. "Haven't you hurt him enough? He was crying after you left."

"He isn't your pack Derek. I'm getting him back. No matter what I have to do."

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked with a laugh. "We'll see. You've been going about it entirely wrong. You call me heartless. Stop treating Stiles like he belongs to you for starters. That's why he's so angry at you."

"Oh do you speak for him now Derek?"

Derek thought about that, wondering if he should tell Scott just how much their relationship had changed. Maybe it'd get Scott off their backs.

"Matter of fact I do Scott," Derek said, his voice cocky. "You see, he and I are dating."

Scott's mouth fell open, making Jackson and Danny look at him. He had to collect himself a few moments.

"You're lying," Scott said finally. "Why would Stiles date you?"

"Because I actually care about him?" Derek suggested. "Unlike you. You don't deserve a friend like him Scott."

Scott snarled into the reciever and threw his phone at the wall, watching it hit the floor. Let it break. He didn't care. His breathing was coming out rapidly.

"Scott?" Jackson asked carefully.

"That bastard!" Scott spat. "He's taken Stiles from me, but I'll get him back. I've already got our first mission as a pack ready."

"What might that be?" Jackson questioned, eyebrow lifting in curiosity.

"Break into the Hale house," Scott said fiercely, a glimmer of hatred in his eyes. "Look for anything we can find to use against Derek. We're going to need it to take him down."

Jackson tried to keep his facial expression calm, but part of him was telling him this wasn't going to end well. Stiles had been right earlier. This was going to end up hurting one side or the other. Danny watched them both with his own anxious look. What had he gotten himself into?

ooOoo

Derek watched Stiles continue to sleep, pondering. Scott was going to try something. He could sense it. He just wasn't sure what to expect. He needed to come up with a plan. Isaac and Peter suddenly entered the living room carrying pizzas. They noticed the look on Derek's face, their own expressions becoming nervous.

"What is it Derek?" Isaac asked him.

His alpha turned to him, eyes burning with that fierceness and determination, trademark scowl in place.

"Scott's planning something," Derek said. "We need to find out what. More specifically, you need to Isaac."

Isaac's eyebrow shot up at him. What the hell did Derek think he could do?

"Peter," a voice spoke into the older Hale's thoughts.

It was Xaiu. Peter looked around, but he knew the senior alpha was using some kind of telepathy.

"Meet us in the clearing. Now."

Peter focused, hoping Xaiu would pick up on his thoughts. He didn't exactly know how to use telepathy.

'Now's not good,' he thought. 'Derek and Isaac are both here. He'll notice.'

Peter didn't know if the alpha had picked up on it, but Xaiu's voice echoed in his mind seconds later.

"Very well. Tonight."

Stiles groaned and stretched, yawning as his eyes fluttered open.

"Smells good," he said sleepily. "Can we eat?"

Derek brought him the box with pepperoni, which he knew was Stiles' favorite. Even if he was healing he shouldn't be moving from the couch yet. Derek watched his mate take a bite, thoughts returning to Scott's threats.

'He's mine Scott,' Derek thought to himself. 'You won't take him from me.'

Derek knew what he needed to do to make a pre-emptive strike. Isaac would be paying Scott a little visit after dinner...


	16. Chapter 16

Isaac knocked on the door of the McCall residence. It was Jackson who answered, looking at him, and suddenly if looks could kill.

"What do you want Isaac?"

It was said with a glare.

"To speak to Scott," Isaac said, smirking at him slightly. "Mind moving out of my way Jackson?"

Jackson snarled at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Let him go Jackson," Scott said with a sigh.

Jackson released him, but still looked at him with dislike.

"Why did Derek send you here?" Scott asked, eying Isaac suspiciously.

"He didn't," Isaac lied, trying his hardest to mask his breathing. "I just wanted to hang."

Scott couldn't tell if it was a falsehood or not. Isaac had been a werewolf long enough to learn a thing or two from Derek.

"Well come in if you want," Scott told him, not in an entirely friendly way.

He couldn't be mad at Isaac because of Derek he didn't suppose. The blond followed he and Jackson. He was surprised to see Danny sitting on the living room couch. Even he could put two and two together.

"Scott," Isaac said, eying him questioningly. "You changed Danny?"

"Not yet. I gave him the bite. He wanted it. You can tell Derek if you want."

Isaac shrugged, trying to act casual.

"My entire life doesn't revolve around Derek, Scott."

"Somehow I don't quite buy that," Jackson said with that smirk.

"Always good to see you Jackson," Isaac said sarcastically, giving him a winning smile.

Jackson snorted, burying his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You and Scott now, huh Jackson? I never would have believed it."

"Yeah well look who you work for Isaac," he said, still smirking in that arrogant way of his.

Isaac didn't say anything in reply, keeping his smile in place. His eyes turned to Danny again, but he thought better of saying anything.

"Derek's not keeping my best friend," Scott said suddenly. "Just by the way."

"Oh praytell Scott," Isaac grinned.

"For me to know," Scott replied cooly.

Ah, so Scott did have a plan did he? Well Isaac had ways of finding out, even if the alpha wouldn't tell him.

"Can I get a drink of water?" Isaac asked. "Thirsty."

"Sure," Scott replied.

Isaac walked into the kitchen, and waited until their backs were all turned, before coming back out very quietly. Jackson and Scott were muttering very quietly about something. Danny was watching them. Isaac quietly slipped the wire out of his pocket. He planted it on the back of the TV. Scott wouldn't think to check there. He then feigned like he was just coming back from the kitchen.

"Hit the spot," he joked.

Scott turned to him with a smile.

"Good. Now where were we Isaac?"

"We were, I need to use your bathroom."

"You know where it is," Scott told him.

Isaac went up the stairs. Jackson watched him go suspiciously. Should he follow? Isaac quietly slipped into Scott's bedroom, planting a second wire on the back of his X-Box. It was so small and blended in so well with the black color Scott would be none the wiser. Isaac smirked deviously and made for the bathroom. He'd better at least make a show of it. After emptying his bladder he went back downstairs.

"Everything worked out okay?" Jackson smirked. "You were up there awhile."

"Yeah," Isaac laughed. "Damn pizza."

Jackson nodded knowingly. Isaac knew he didn't buy that for a second. His facial expression became a little less confident as Jackson stepped toward him, that smirk still in place. Jackson clapped his hand on Isaac's shoulder like they were the best of buddies.

"Tell me something Isaac," he said, still smiling.

His eyes glowed blue and Isaac felt claws sinking into his shoulder, gasping a little.

"Where's the wire?" Jackson demanded.

Isaac couldn't lose his cool or everything would be blown.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Isaac gasped out, as the claws went deeper. "You're hurting me."

"Yes you do," Jackson growled at him. "You're acting mighty suspicious tonight."

Scott had noticed what was really happening in their little exchange.

"Jackson that's enough," he said.

Jackson obeyed, his claws retracting. His smirk fell back into place and he clapped Isaac's shoulder again for good measure.

"Hope you have a good evening Isaac. Give Derek my very warm regards."

Isaac smirked back. His shoulder had already healed. Jackson thought he was all that. It was very amusing actually.

"I think I'll be going," Isaac told Scott. "Don't want to upset your beta's sensibilities."

"Not at all buddy," Jackson said, forcing a smile.

"Okay," Scott shrugged. "Take care. Sure you don't want to join my pack?"

Isaac honestly gave that thought, but he was still loyal to Derek more.

"Nah, thanks though. Peace Scott."

He waved and walked out the front door, smirk back in place. Scott didn't know a thing. Jackson had suspected, but he'd never actually find the wires he'd planted. Now all he needed to do was use his cell phone to listen in. However, Isaac had underestimated Jackson because he didn't know the other wolf's special ability. No one did. Not even Scott yet. Jackson could implant a small part of himself into other people. The bit of his essence he'd put into Isaac through his claws would create a link. He'd sense the boy's thoughts, his actions and words. Derek didn't yet know that his plan could backfire in a big way, and he wouldn't actually have much of an inititive at all.

ooOoo

Do you like where I'm taking this story still? Its going to get a lot more action packed in the chapters to come.


	17. Chapter 17

"What did you find out Isaac?"

Isaac had just come through the front door of the Hale house. Derek had asked the question. Stiles looked a little lost, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Find out what?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing that's a big deal," Derek shrugged. "I just need to find out Scott's intentions."

Stiles frowned a little at him.

"You send Isaac to spy on Scott?"

Derek could tell his mate wasn't entirely pleased with his tactics.

"Its for our protection Stiles," he explained, keeping his tone even. "I didn't hurt him or anything."

"I suppose you have a point," Stiles agreed.

Peter was distracted from what was unfolding in front of him by Xaiu's voice again.

"Peter where are you? I want a status report on Derek and Scott."

Peter bit his bottom lip a little nervously, praying his nephew couldn't read actual complete thoughts.

'Derek's still here,' he thought, willing for Xaiu to be able to read it.

The response was displeased.

"Guess you'll be coming late again. Even we alphas need our shut eye Peter..."

ooOoo

Sheriff Stiliknski knocked at the door of the McCall residence, scowling with impatience. Scott answered.

"Oh hello Mr. Stilinski," he said, expression becoming a little nervous. "What's up?"

"Is Stiles here?" the sheriff asked.

"No. Hasn't been here all day."

The sheriff sighed.

"That boy lied to me again," he grumbled. "Do you know where he is?"

A very interesting thought suddenly occured to Scott. It took all he had to contain a smile.

"Why yes, matter of fact. He's with Derek."

The sheriff's mouth dropped open in a way remarkably like his son.

"Derek Hale?"

"Yep," Scott said.

He noticed the sheriff's hand run across the gun strapped to his belt.

"Well thank you Scott. I will certainly be talking to him about the friends he keeps. Good night."

"Goodnight Mr. Stilinski."

Scott couldn't help but smirk as he watched the sheriff walk toward the police car. Let's just see how Derek would handle this latest development.

ooOoo

"You planted wires in Scott's house?" Stiles asked Isaac, raising an eyebrow. "Surprising, coming from you."

"Why because you're the brains of this outfit Stilinski?" Isaac replied with a playful grin. "That's a worrying thought."

Stiles smirked back. Derek watched them with mild amusement. It was good to see some laughter and happiness in this house again. That's what he really wanted one day, to make this house a home again, with them his pack.

"Scott didn't notice?" Stiles went on.

"Don't know if you've noticed or not Stiles. Your friend isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

Stiles had to admit Isaac had a point. Scott could be downright careless sometimes. A sudden pounding on the door grabbed all their attentions.

"Stiles!" came his father's voice. "Are you in there?"

"Oh shit," Stiles swore, looking at Derek apologetically.

He lifted up his shirt. Nope, not healed yet. The door flew open. His dad's eyes scanned the room, taking in Derek first, then Stiles and Isaac seated on the couch, and lastly Peter.

"Really Stiles?" his father asked in a tired voice. "The Hales? This is who you keep company with these days?"

"So I changed my mind about Derek," Stiles attempted to joke. "He's not so bad."

"Yeah well he's not exactly the type of person I want you hanging with either."

Derek knew better than to speak at the moment. It'd just get the sheriff started. Let Stiles try to talk him down.

"Dad I'm not ten," Stiles pointed out.

"I know that," his dad replied irritably. "I just thought you had better sense. Apparently you don't."

"Dad there's something you should know," Stiles said.

Isaac looked at Derek with a worried expression. Was Stiles about to tell his dad everything?

"You know how Scott kinda changes into this wolf creature on the full moon?" Stiles began nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... "

Stiles figured he'd better just show him. The shock might keep his father from trying to kill Derek if he told him in words. Stiles willed his fangs to elongate. His eyes glowed silver. The sheriff jumped back in fright, and put his hand over his heart, inhaling for courage.

"Stiles," he whispered, composing his breathing. "This is for real?"

"Its for real dad," he nodded.

The sheriff turned his gaze on Derek, eyes blazing with anger.

"You bastard," he hissed. "You just couldn't keep him out of it could you? You know I can overlook you turning a few teenagers, but my own son?"

"Calm down," Derek said.

"Calm down?" the sheriff asked with a laugh. "Think you can order me like your pack?"

He reached for the gun in his belt and pointed it at Derek.

"Dad no," Stiles spoke.

The sheriff put his finger against the trigger. Stiles was looking at him, pleading. His hand shook a little.

"Dad you can't. What has he done wrong? You're a cop. You're supposed to protect the innocent."

"Shut up Stiles," he commanded. "Let me handle this."

Stiles was up and at him in a flash, grabbing his arm and taking the gun, eyes silver again.

"I am so tired of you not listening to anything I say dad," Stiles spat, tossing the gun aside. "Stop telling me to shut up. I'm your son."

His eyes returned to their normal color.

"Listen to me for a change... " he whispered sadly.

The sheriff couldn't believe Stiles had just defied him like that. His eyes narrowed even though he knew his son could be dangerous now.

"Who do you think you are Stiles? You know, I'm just tired of all the lies. Do you actually not care that much?"

"Of course I care," Stiles said gently.

"You've got a funny way of showing it kiddo. Still, standing up to me like you just did. That took guts. That's why... "

His dad hesitated, exhaling, his expression a little sad.

"I can't handle you anymore," his father whispered. "You lie all the time. You sneak around behind my back. You don't do anything I say. I promised your mother I'd take care of you, but I don't even know you Stiles. You're growing up Stiles, and you know what? You're not the man I'm sure I wanted my son to be. If this is the kind of people you want to be around... I want you to move out."

Stiles looked at his dad in disbelief.

"You don't mean that," he said carefully.

"You better believe I do," his dad told him, standing his ground. "You don't respect me at all, or anything I do for you. You're 17. You think you're so grown up. Well go ahead Stiles."

He jerked his arm from his son's grip.

"Dad wait!" he called out.

He watched his dad keep walking. Stiles felt the tears begin in his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "Why?"

Derek stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders supportively.

"Why did he do that Derek?"

"I don't know Stiles... " he replied gently.

Yet he did know. This was all his fault. He'd caused it by giving Stiles the bite. Yet what else could he have done?

"He doesn't hate you Stiles. He just needs some time to accept this. He's probably shocked."

"You're right Sourwolf," Stiles said, hugging him.

"You can stay here with us. You know that."

Stiles nodded against his chest, but Derek didn't see the tears falling down his mate's face. Stiles didn't want his dad to forgive him. He wanted him to listen for a change. His dad never listened to anything he had to say. It was like that night he'd said he could be gay. His dad hadn't listened then, hadn't caught the meaning behind his words.

"I want him to listen Derek," Stiles whispered. "That's all I really want."

Isaac suddenly felt like he'd been so rotten to Stiles in the past. The boy didn't deserve this. No one did. He remembered losing his own father. Wasn't pack supposed to be family and support each other? Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder, even though Derek was still holding him.

"It'll be ok Stiles," Isaac said softly, meaning it. "For what its worth, we're family. Pack's family."

Stiles gave a little smile and switched to Isaac's embrace. Derek allowing it. That's what pack did. They supported each other.

"Thank you Isaac," Stiles told him. "I'm sorry too. For all our arguments."

"Shhh," Isaac hushed him. "Its past."

They pulled away. Isaac grinned at him.

"We're friends, right Stiles?"

Stiles smiled, feeling like they were for the first time.

"Yeah," he replied.

ooOoo

Jackson found this new bit of information very interesting. Isaac had planted wires had he? To tell Scott, or not to tell Scott? His wolf was definitely saying tell Scott.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Okay thank you all my readers. I hope you're enjoying the fic. I'm tired of writing about the same drawn out day and conflicts, so I'll be switching themes a bit in this chapter, but don't worry the plot is still in tact.

There will be some Sterek fluffy goodness in this chapter, just a heads up.

ooOoo

(The next morning in Beacon Hills... )

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, coffee cup in hand as the blue Jeep pulled into the driveway. Could he really stand firm in his decision if Stiles wanted to come back? He was even more unsettled when his son knocked instead of using his key.

"Could have used the key kiddo," he said, opening the door for him.

"Well I don't live here anymore," Stiles replied. "Did you forget?"

"Stiles I didn't mean it," his dad pleaded. "I was angry. We can find a way to deal with this."

Stiles sighed and looked at his dad sadly. He really wished it were just that easy, but he was a werewolf now, and it'd be easier for him to live with the pack. Besides, his dad had really hurt him last night, and would continue to hurt him if he backed down. His dad had to be shown that he couldn't just ignore his feelings on things.

"You may not have meant it," Stiles said, making his tone purposely hard. "I do. I'm here to get my things."

He made to walk past the older man, but his dad grabbed his shoulders as gently as possible to stay him.

"Stiles this is a mistake."

"Really dad?" he asked smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Aren't I mistake too? That's what you're always saying when I annoy you. I do annoy you, right?"

"Stiles please."

"No dad its alright," Stiles told him, scowling. "Don't listen to me. I mean, why start listening to anything I have to say now? I'm just your fucked up ADHD kid that you probably never meant to have in the first place."

His dad's eyes became a little moist. Oh was he hurt, upset? Good. His dad never minded making him upset.

"Is there a point to all of this Stiles?"

He would say what needed to be said to push his dad away. They both needed space.

"Yeah actually there is dad. I'm glad you want me to move, because I want to move. I'm so tired of you not listening, of Scott not listening. If your head wasn't so far up your... "

Stiles wasn't expecting the slap across his face. His dad glared at him. It didn't hurt him physically of course, but his heart filled with fresh pain. His dad's expression became immediately regretful at the hurt on his son's face.

"Stiles I'm sorry... "

"You know what dad?" Stiles whispered through tears, angry. "Fuck you!"

He turned around and stomped back toward his Jeep. Fuck his things. He could get them another day.

"Stiles!" his dad called after him.

Stiles kept walking, face set and determined. His dad left last night when he called out for him. He was tired of caring about people who didn't care about him.

"Stiles!"

The boy climbed into his Jeep and slammed the door, cutting his dad's voice off.

ooOoo

"I think you've destroyed my bedsheets enough," Jackson said with amusement.

Danny groaned and opened his eyes. What time was it? He'd slept over at Jackson's last night. They hadn't gotten back from Scott's until late. He was a little surprised to see Jackson's sheets in tatters, pillows ripped open.

"What the... " Danny said in surprise.

"Morning wolf," Jackson joked, grinning. "Go take a look in the mirror."

Danny stood up and walked toward the glass, eyes widening as he got closer to the reflection. He had fangs! Holy shit. His eyes were like a canary yellow. He'd shifted in his sleep without realizing it.

ooOoo

Derek looked up from the morning newspaper as the front door opened, his mate walking in looking a little ticked.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Terrible," Stiles muttered. "My dad's an asshole. That's how it went."

Derek thought about pointing out that he knew all too well what an asshole Stiles' father could be, but thought better of it. He had plans for them today.

"I've got something to brighten up your day," Derek gave him a little smile. "Whaddya say?"

Stiles began to crack a smile, but decided to play a little hard to get. He folded his arms and set a funny looking scowl on his face.

"Oh I dunno," he teased. "Not sure I want to brighten up right now. I'm taking a lead from you Derek. I kinda like feeling pissed off."

Derek grinned at him.

"Aw thanks," he replied sarcastically. "You have no idea how that makes me feel."

Stiles laughed and ran over, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Any of your kind of news?" he asked, indicating the paper. "Kidnappings, murders, strange night creatures attacking people... "

"No," Derek replied. "Get dressed."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought lovers usually asked one another to get undressed."

"Well as appealing as that sounds Stiles, we can do that later. I'm taking us to lunch somewhere. Change into something nicer."

The boy looked interested, but Derek was overlooking one problem.

"All my clothes are at my dad's house," he pointed out.

Derek smirked and reached under the couch, handing him a shopping bag.

"I'm always prepared. Made a trip to the mall while you were out. I know its not usually your style, but I think you'll look good in it."

"Aw that's so sweet Sourwolf," Stiles giggled, laying his head on Derek's shoulder.

He looked in the bag and turned his eye back to Derek skeptical.

"You'll look good in it," Derek told him. "You can't dress like a teenager all the time."

Stiles sighed, deciding that Derek had won this round. He wanted to put it on in private though first.

"Borrowing your bedroom."

Derek watched him go up the stairs. He'd better change into his own outfit. He wanted them to look good for their first date. The truth was, Derek had a secret longing to be a fashion guru.

ooOoo

Stiles was not going to admit that Derek had been right. He eyed himself in the dresser mirror, hardly believing he could look so... good. He was wearing a green sweater over a white dress shirt, with the collar visible at the top. The jeans were tight, tighter than he'd usually wear, but they hugged his legs and ass perfectly. To finish it off was dressy black shoes like Derek sometimes wore. Stiles couldn't deny he felt attractive. His own taste in clothing was fine-tuned enough to know what looked good on a guy, he just usually didn't care what he wore. When he walked down the stairs his eyes took in Derek's new profile. The alpha was wearing a black sweater that complimented his hair and eyes perfectly, along with jeans, and a pair of Nike sneakers. Okay, so his was a little more casual, but Stiles sure wasn't complaining. He noticed Derek's eyes also on him, drinking him in with desire. Stiles smiled, approaching him until there faces were inches apart. Derek inhaled, the boy's scent intoxicating him, bringing their lips together. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, pushing up against him, this kiss being sweeter than their first. Derek parted his lips to let in Stiles' probing tongue, while his fingers raked down the boy's back, resting on his ass through the tight jeans. He gave the boy's asscheeks a squeeze through the denim, making him moan needily into the kiss. Derek slowly pulled back, eyes glazed with desire.

"Our second kiss," Stiles whispered, his face flush from want.

"We'd better be going," Derek said.

The alpha surprised him by gently grabbing his hand. They walked out to Derek's Camaro just like that. Derek reluctantly admitted to himself that he liked the feel of his mate's fingers threaded through his. They were going to be holding hands a lot more often.

ooOoo

Next chapter- The lunch date, Peter and the alphas, and Jackson has a secret


	19. Chapter 19

Peter watched his nephew's Camaro ride off from his old bedroom window. True the house had seen better days, but it was liveable. He was starting to seriously rethink this deal with the alphas. Not only did part of him not want to hurt Derek, but the alphas had really lit into him the night before. They'd said he wasn't doing enough to incite Derek and Scott against one another. It was time for him to pay Jackson a visit maybe. Was this really what he wanted? Peter had acted rashly. He got that now, but now it was too late to turn back. Derek had looked so happy. He'd secretly been watching from the top of the stairs. Stiles and Derek. His nephew really happy and in love for a change. Peter thought about his brother, Derek's father. What would he say if he knew what Peter was doing? What kind of person had he become? Here he was planning a repeat of destroying his nephew's life. Derek had been so devastated when their family had been burned alive. Peter looked in the mirror above his dresser, his reflection that of a conflicted and broken old man. Yet he saw something else too. He saw that he should be alpha. This reflection of a man who had once had that greatness. Who would have it again. It was time to stop being conflicted. No matter how this played out it would destroy Derek. Go for broke. Destroy him completely. Peter's brother had always said if anything is worth doing, do it all the way. It was rather ironic that he'd be using his brother's advice against his own son. Derek was so much like him. Adam Hale...

ooOoo

Derek and Stiles walked into Los Amigos holding hands.

"Reservation," Derek told the greeter. "Hale."

The greeter called for their waitress, a spicy raven-haired latina with lucious copper skin. Stiles and Derek both goggled a little.

"You two are so cute together," she gave them a wink. "My name is Ari, and I'll be your server. Follow me."

Derek and Stiles both watched her ass sway back and forth in her tight skirt, both of them being werewolves sensed the other's arousal. She sat their menus on the table.

"What'll it be to drink boys?"

"We'll have vodka," Derek told her.

Stiles looked at him a little surprised. Derek grinned and took his seat in the booth. Stiles blushed a little when Ari winked at him.

"Vodka it is," she said.

She gave Stiles another once over before walking away.

"She knows you're underage," Derek told him. "She's cute."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed with a smirk. "I'll say."

Both of them being bisexual, they were quite comfortable to compare women. Derek glanced at Stiles, licking his lips.

"You're cute too," he told him.

"Why thank you!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're not bad yourself Mr. Sourwolf."

Both of them laughed. It was so easy to laugh with Stiles. Derek found himself thinking how strange it was just to laugh, to love, yet how right Stiles made it feel.

"Here you are boys," she said, placing two shot glasses and the vodka on the table.

She lowered her voice, leaning in closer to them.

"Don't mention his age," she whispered, looking at Stiles. "Let me know when you're ready to order."

She left them. Derek picked up his menu and started flipping through it.

"What shall we have?" he mused.

"I dunno," Stiles replied, flipping through his own. "Think I want the burrito plate."

"Then that's what I'll have," Derek said smiling, and putting his menu aside.

He grabbed the vodka bottle and poured them each a shot.

"My dad would kill you," Stiles told him seriously.

"Its our first date," Derek shrugged his shoulders. "You're not a child."

"But I am underage."

Derek handed Stiles his shot, throwing back his own, the liquid burning down his throat. This wasn't the boy's first time with alcohol. He sometimes snuck whiskey from his dad's liquor cabinet. Derek's eyebrows raised in interest when his mate threw back his shot with equal ease.

"Bad boy," Derek teased him. "You've been sneaking your dad's alcohol."

"Sue me," Stiles remarked with a smirk. "I have serious emotional issues."

Their waitress interrupted them.

"Ready to order?"

ooOoo

Danny and Jackson sat in the luxurious Whittemore living room, playing PS3 on the big screen TV. Jackson always kicked his ass, but Danny didn't mind. The werewolf incident was over. Danny was back to himself. He noticed the screen pause suddenly.

"Crap," Jackson said, pulling his buzzing cell out of his jeans pocket. "Yes?"

"Jackson we need to talk," Peter's voice spoke.

Jackson looked sidelong at Danny, hoping he couldn't recognize Peter's voice. Not that he could ever recall his best friend having met the older werewolf.

"Now isn't really a good time," Jackson told him. "Besides I'm not doing it. Deal's off."

"What!?" Peter asked. "You can't call the deal off Jackson!"

"Well I am," Jackson replied cooly. "I'm with Scott now. Goodbye Peter."

Danny eyed him strangely.

"Derek's Uncle Peter," Jackson explained. "Believe me, don't ask. He's real weird."

ooOoo

Derek watched Stiles devour his chicken burrito. What was it about his mate eating that attracted him? That was just it, everything about Stiles got him. He guessed that's what happened when you were mates.

"Stiles," he spoke suddenly.

The boy looked at him.

"Hm?" he asked, mouth full of burrito.

"Do you consider me your mate?"

Stiles chased down the rest with vodka, answering.

"Of course I do Derek," he answered. "I mean yeah its all so fast, but the truth is... you make me feel like I matter."

"You do matter," Derek told him softly.

Stiles watched the alpha's hand reach for something in his jeans pocket. He put a little box on the table, and then brought out a second box right after it. Stiles was curious. Derek handed him one of the boxes.

"You keep that one," Derek told him. "You're going to give it to me. They're symbols of our being mates... partners."

The word sounded weird to Stiles, but so right. His eyes softened and he smiled. Derek held out the box he was holding and slowly lifted the lid. There was a golden chain inside with Derek's name attached to it. Stiles grabbed the chain and carefully removed it from the box. He held it in his hand a few moments, cherishing it. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever bought him.

"You'll wear it won't you?" Derek asked.

"Of course I will," Stiles said gently. "You wanna put it on me?"

"If you put mine on me," Derek replied softly.

Stiles nodded. Derek stood up, walking over to his side of the booth. He helped lock the gold chain behind Stiles' neck. It gave him a certain feeling of pride to see his name in gold letters around his mate's neck. Derek looked at him expectantly. Stiles opened his box and raised the chain.

'Stiles'

His eyes shimmered with affection as he tied it around Derek's neck. The two of them shared a short kiss, not wanting to attract attention to themselves.

"I love you," Derek told him.

"Love you too Sourwolf," Stiles replied gently.

Their waitress was back.

"Those are nice," Ari said, indicating their chains. "Here's your bill."

Stiles couldn't wait for everyone to see his new chain. It made him feel strangely happy to be wearing Derek's name. He felt loved and desired, and to see his own name around Derek's neck. It made his wolf want to howl at the moon.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter looked at the picture of his brother Adam, holding the frame between his fingers.

'So like him Derek,' Peter thought. 'Yet so not like him. He wouldn't have hesitated the way you hesitate sometimes nephew. He wouldn't have done anything halfway. He wouldn't have shown weakness and mercy.'

Adam's eyes were Derek's eyes. His face was a little more thin, his hair a dark blond.

'That's your problem nephew,' his thoughts continued, looking into Adam's face. 'You hesitate. Your father wouldn't have hesitated, wouldn't have threatened. He would have beat me within an inch of my life. You showed me mercy Derek, and I will repay you the sad reward of mercy. You will be under me, my beta. You will see that hesitation and mercy are for the weak. That's what you are Derek, weak.'

Peter's thoughts returned to the little boy with that same black hair and hazel eyes, except that Derek had actually smiled more then. Peter felt tears running down his face, hating himself. No mercy. No hesitation.

'Uncle Peter,' boy Derek's voice echoed in his mind.

"God," Peter whispered, his face conflicted and guilty.

ooOoo

"What's this about Derek?"

Stiles giggled as his impatient boyfriend pulled him across the porch by his arm. The sun was starting to set, a beautiful orange topaz in a sea of pink.

"I have a surprise for us," Derek told him.

"You're spoiling me Derek!" Stiles grinned.

Derek looked at him a long moment, smile in place, hazel eyes like Stiles had never seen them. This wasn't the mask his mate usually wore, the broody Derek. His heart was slowly opening to someone... him. Letting him in.

"Isaac got it ready for us," Derek said. "Come on. I really want you to see it."

"Oh okay!" Stiles gave in with a smirk. "You win Sourwolf."

Derek and he walked through the front door holding hands. Isaac smirked at them from his place on the couch. His eyes raked over the name necklaces around their necks.

"Very cute you two," Isaac laughed. "Its ready Derek."

"Thank you Isaac. I owe you."

Isaac indicated for them to go on, turning back to his book. Derek notioned for Stiles, the boy following him up the stairs. Stiles was still pleasantly buzzed from the vodka, but only enough to be really giddy. His ADHD was really showing.

"Your room Derek?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"Right this way," Derek said, grabbing the doorknob and turning it.

The door slowly fell open. Stiles' eyes widened and his heart fluttered at the sight in front of him. There was a new queen size bed with candles lit all over the room. Rose petals were scattered over the new comforter, a very nice touch. Stiles exhaled, placing his hand against his heart. I was wonderful. No one had ever made him feel so cherished.

"All yours," Derek told him. "Ours. Our room Stiles."

"I kinda feel like we're in Beauty and the Beast," Stiles remarked.

Derek looked at him with a skeptical frown.

"What's that make me?" he asked, hint of a growl.

Stiles pressed against him smirking, rubbing their noses together.

"My big sexy beast," he whispered.

Their lips met, lips brushing together gently. He felt Derek's hand gently cup his cheek, his lips becoming more needy. Of course he knew what it all meant, the petals, the candles, and Stiles really wanted it. Wanted to give Derek everything. Those lips pulled away from his slowly. Derek's eyes were burning with desire.

"Lets go to bed," he said in a low voice.

"Will you carry me?" Stiles asked with a smile.

Derek smirked and hoisted him up in his arms. Stiles giggled and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. He felt his back rest against the soft mattress as Derek lay him out, eyes scoping him like a tasty banquet he couldn't wait to devour. The alpha growled and went for his neck.

"Oh Derek!" Stiles panted in his ear. "Yes... "

They were totally cristening the bed. Their bed, Stiles' brain reminded him, as Derek continued nipping at his neck flesh, driving him out of his mind.

ooOoo

They lay cuddled against each other, bodies sticky with sweat about forty minutes later. That had been absolutely beyond anything Stiles could have imagined. He nuzzled into Derek's chest contently.

"Mmmm," Stiles hummed happily. "I'm never going to think about taking a dump the same way again."

Derek eyed him in disbelief.

"You have such a way of wording stuff."

"I know," Stiles smirked. "You like it."

Their lips met again. Was it time for round two?

ooOoo

Danny had finally went home. Scott said he thought it was probably safe. Jackson was kicking back watching some prime-time mellow drama when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and scowled when he saw it was Peter.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked, annoyed. "I told you there's nothing to discuss."

"Oh yes there is you arrogant little punk," Peter hissed in his face, eyes angry. "Because if you don't hold up your end of the deal... "

Jackson shoved him back hard. Peter snarled, making the younger beta snarl in reply, face shifting. He lunged forward, knocking Peter off the porch. Peter rolled over to jump to his feet, but Jackson was on top of him. He raised his claws and slashed across the older Hale's chest.

"Alright," Peter spoke nervously, breathing heavy. "J-Jackson I'm sorry."

Jackson released him, standing up, beginning to walk back toward his house. His face shifted and he was wearing that winner's smirk. Peter was no match for him. The old Hale watched the teen go with a look of hatred on his face.

"You will pay for this Jackson," he hissed furiously. "Mark me. You'll regret this."

Luckily the boy didn't hear him, or didn't care.

ooOoo

Author's Note: So yeah, I didn't want to have to change this to Rated M, so I left the heavy stuff out. You got the idea. Peter has pretty much reached a dead end, but in the next chapter Jackson unknowingly unleashes conflict anew when he tells Scott a secret.


	21. Chapter 21

"Did you ever hear of the beast Peter?"

Adam had asked him that question some years ago when Derek had still been a little boy.

"The beast?" Peter asked him. "I presume you mean the Beast of Gevaudan."

"The same," Adam replied, in a voice very like Derek's was now, but deeper. "The beast was our ancestor Peter. The legends say he could do remarkable things. No Hale alive today has a tenth of his power."

Peter had become rather fascinated with the myths himself after that particular conversation with his brother. He tried to recall everything they'd discussed that day.

"Don't you sense what's happening to us Peter?" his brother had asked. "Our family... "

Peter had known, had sensed it. He knew.

"The Hales are becoming weaker Peter with every generation that passes. We both know Derek and Laura don't have but a fraction of our power. We have only a fraction of what our grandparents had. We come from a great family, a very old family, but our time is drawing near to its end."

If only his brother could have known how true those words were that he had spoken. Had he forseen the fire? Peter sometimes wondered about that now.

"Derek has a very interesting destiny," Adam had said. "I cannot see it all now."

"Derek?" Peter asked with a laugh like he thought his brother was a little silly. "We both know Derek's only a child, and as you say, a very average werewolf in power. He'll never be anything more than a beta at most."

"You're wrong Peter," Adam disagreed, shaking his head. "Derek has something to do. I can see that much. He's the key, whatever that means."

The key. Peter had kept those words always in his heart as he'd watched his nephew grow. Adam's words... the time of the Hales was coming to its end. How ironic that it had been the very family that had slain their great ancestor, the Argents. Adam had been gifted with foresight in life. Different werewolves have different gifts. Adam's sight had been very limited, but he had been able to sense things. Derek was the key. What had that meant? As though to prove his brother's sight true, Adam had been right on the mark about two people who would be bound up with Derek's destiny, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. It had been a cold and damp night, but not raining. He and Adam had been taking a walk. They always were very close brothers. Sometimes they took walks to get away from their very large family. It had been large then. They walked by a house that Peter now knew to be the Stilinski residence. A young couple, the younger sheriff and his wife had been carrying an infant in a car seat. Adam had watched it strangely, Peter knowing his eyes were on the infant.

"He will be part of my son's destiny," Adam had muttered with some interest.

"How can you know such things?" Peter asked skeptically.

"I see the pattern Peter," Adam replied seriously. "Not perfectly, but I see it. Already I see my son's thread intertwining with his. You remember, the life thread of Greek mythology? A person's life."

What had Adam seen? Had he seen some flash of Stiles in Derek's pack? Stiles as Derek's mate? Derek as alpha even? Peter would never know. Adam had liked to keep some of his knowledge to himself. He carried it to his grave. Even if he had known about a fire, he hadn't known when it would take place. Peter remembered Derek and Laura leaving that morning. They'd left early. He remembered the smell of smoke, the screams. Adam's corpse terribly burned...

"Peter you must promise me..."

Peter still remembered the promise he'd made to his brother once. A promise he wasn't keeping now.

"Promise me Peter if anything ever happens to me you'll look out for Derek and Laura. Promise... "

"Of course Adam."

Wasn't this breaking his promise? Not necessarily. Besides the alphas wouldn't let him off now...

ooOoo

Jackson hesitated at Scott's front door. He wasn't sure he should tell Scott what he knew. How would his alpha react to knowing that Isaac had planted wires in his house? Still his wolf wouldn't leave him alone. It was important Scott know this. Derek could use whatever information he could get through those wires against Scott. Jackson inhaled to brace himself for whatever outcome would be and knocked. The door opened and Scott eyed him, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Well sure," Scott said. "Come in. What's up?"

Jackson walked past him, Scott following after closing the front door.

"I know something Isaac did last night Scott. Derek sent him. Our first suspicions were right."

"How do you know that Jackson?" Scott asked him.

Jackson walked over to the TV, reaching behind it and removing something that looked like a very tiny magnet. He held it out to Scott.

"Its a wire Scott."

"Why would he... " Scott whispered. "Son of a bitch... "

His eyes flashed red. Derek thought he'd get the upper hand did he? The Hale pack were enemies now. There's no telling what Derek could have heard through the device.

"There's another one on your X-Box," Jackson told him.

Scott eyed him, pupils still red with rage.

"How do you know?"

"I kind of have this ability," Jackson shrugged. "You remember when I sank my claws into Isaac's shoulder last night? That was so I could implant some of my essence into him. I have a kind of link with him now. I took a look inside of his memory last night when I sensed he was asleep."

Scott's fingers clenched into a fist at his side. Isaac had lied, had betrayed him. He knew Isaac was Derek's pack, but he'd also thought they were friends.

"I'll kill Derek," Scott muttered. "I'll rip him apart with my bare hands for this! "

"Scott are you sure... " Jackson began.

"Don't try to talk me out of it Jackson! Am I your alpha or not? Get Danny over here. Tonight we do it my way."

"What about Stiles, Scott?"

The alpha looked a little less hostile, but he thought about it. Stiles had said as much himself, they were over. He'd chosen Derek. The thought made Scott's blood boil all the more.

"Stiles is nothing," Scott spat angrily. "He chose Derek. He betrayed me!"

Scott not only felt anger at Stiles for choosing Derek, he felt pure hate. For the first time in his life they weren't anywhere near friends in his mind. They were truly enemies. Scott wanted to make Stiles pay... make him suffer. Rejection and betrayal had turned to anger and hate. Thoughts of his best friend arose in his mind, but the boy's laughter only angered him more. Scott imagined Stiles was laughing at him. The alpha's rage boiled over.

"Calm down Scott," Jackson spoke, watching him with concern. "I can feel you over here."

"Do you know what I'm going to do Jackson?" Scott hissed at him. "I'm going to make Stiles suffer for choosing Derek. Death is too good. I'll rip Derek apart, then I'll make Stiles suffer. He'll learn what its like to have me as his enemy."

"You really mean this?" Jackson asked with slight surprise.

"I mean it Jackson. Stiles is a selfish prick. He chose Derek over our friendship. He wouldn't talk to me this whole time. I tried to get him to see reason. He's just another pawn of Derek now. If I can't get him to see that... we're enemies. He's Derek's puppet."

Something told Jackson this was all just anger. Scott didn't mean it. Or did he? Jackson got something else too. Scott was in a lot of pain over losing Stiles. It was killing him inside. It was making him bitter and hard. He'd lost Allison too not long before. The knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. He went to open it. Sure enough it was Danny. His best friend looked nervous. He knew something was about to go down too.

"What's going on Jackson?" Danny asked, his facial expression worried.

"I think we're fighting Derek's pack," Jackson told him. "Tonight."

ooOoo

The legends about the beast had driven Peter to seek power. He'd wanted Adam's power, his place as alpha, even when his brother had still been alive. That would never have happened. Adam had always been a much stronger werewolf than Peter with a ruthlessness that put Derek to shame. Still the Beast of Gevaudan fascinated Peter. He had read nearly a hundred books on the creature, some of them in French. He'd often envisioned what his alpha form would look like, and he had at least attained that. When Peter had been alpha his alpha form had mimiced the beast's very closely. He'd come so close to the power. Peter had been a powerful alpha. He'd thought Derek would serve him as a beta, but instead his nephew cheated him. Only Peter knew a secret that even Derek didn't know. Laura hadn't known it. He pulled open a certain dresser drawer, knowing where he kept it. Adam had first shown him the relic years ago and told him what it actually was.

"The Argents think they killed the beast Peter," Adam had said. "They didn't kill him completely. The Beast of Gevaudan sealed some of his essence inside of this locket. He lives still, but ever its prisoner. There's an old saying that goes with the locket. Some of it has been forgotten, but I still know the gist of it."

Peter opened the old chesnut box, taking that same locket in his hand now.

"It is said Peter that as long as the locket remains with the Hale family, so does the beast's spirit. The Hales will last as long as the locket lasts. The key can unlock it Peter. Derek will do it, but I know not how."

Derek would unlock it. A wave of bitterness swept over Peter. His nephew would have the beast's power? Not on his watch. Derek would never know about the locket. He'd never see it. Peter would be alpha again, and then he'd figure out how to unlock it himself, or otherwise force Derek to do it. He had a weapon to use against Derek now, to make him do anything he'd ask- Stiles. Peter would have the Beast of Gevaudan's power, not Derek. He would never let someone so unworthy as his nephew have it.

ooOoo

Author's Note: The locket and legends play a very important part in the plot, especially later. The next chapter will heat up on the action, and it will be revealed that the alphas have their own agenda behind helping Peter. The alphas didn't come to Beacon Hills only for the Hale pack. They want something much more.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek held Stiles against him, inhaling his mate's scent with content. He loved being snuggled here with the boy in his arms. He could lie here forever. Little did he know the peril he was in, they were all in. The tragedy of yesterday was to come very close to repeating that night.

ooOoo

Jackson didn't exactly like what they were using his Porsche for. There were about ten economy size containers of gasoline in his back seat. Scott held a lighter in his hand, clicking it every now and then, watching the flame ignite and vanish. Danny was the least comfortable of all with this idea. They could both sense that. He was having some serious regrets about becoming a werewolf. What had gotten into Scott?

ooOoo

Derek sniffed at the air, his eyes narrowing, and then widening in horrible realization. A panic fell on him. It was gas he smelled. Derek jumped up and quickly threw his clothes on. Someone was going to try to burn the house down.

"Stiles," he hissed. "Wake up."

"Hm?" Stiles yawned, stretching.

"Someone's get gas. They're going to burn the house down!"

Stiles jumped, no longer quite so sleepy. He threw on his own clothes as quickly as he could. Derek was looking out the window, eyes narrowed. Someone was out there. He'd kill whoever it was. That much he was sure of. A familiar smell came to his nose. It was him! Derek snarled, eyes flashing red with fury, shifting to his full alpha form. It was black like Peter's had been, but a little smaller. Derek didn't even bother to use the stairs. He jumped out of the window, shattering it. Stiles knew he shouldn't be doing this alone, whatever it was. He shifted, eyes becoming silver, and his heightened senses suddenly told him who the intruders were. He jumped out of the window, feet hitting the ground. He certainly wouldn't have been able to do that as a human. Derek was already engaged in a conflict with someone. Two betas were tossing him between them. Scott's eyes were glowing red, ready to jump in if he had to. He had something in his hands. Chains! Stiles snarled and lunged forward. He paused, eying Scott with fury in his every feature.

"Ah your wolf form," Scott smirked. "Very foolish of you Stiles. Don't you know I'm an alpha?"

Derek suddenly made a bound for Scott, but Jackson lunged at him, swiping furiously, sending him flying. Stiles snarled and might have made for Jackson, but Scott was forward in a flash. He grabbed Stiles' arm. Those silver eyes looked at him with confusion. Scott began to twist. Stiles roared in pain.

"Suffer you pig," Scott hissed at him.

He was suddenly knocked back several feet. Isaac was there, face shifted, fangs barred. Stiles felt his arm heal itself almost instantaneously, like it popped back into joint on its own.

"We take him together," Isaac growled sidelong at Stiles.

"Derek," Stiles growled back.

Jackson and Danny were still struggling against the alpha pretty valiantly. Jackson had Derek's arms, trying to hold him, but being bucked around terribly. Danny had some kind of a weapon. A flash of sparks and an earth-splitting roar. It was a hunter's weapon. Derek's cry filled the night again with another explosion of electricity. Stiles snarled and bounded for Danny, barreling into him, sending him flying, knocking the weapon from his hands. Stiles picked it up and drove it into Jackson's flesh, sparks igniting. Jackson howled and sank to his knees as the electricity stunned him. Stiles rushed forward and caught Derek. The alpha whimpered in a way strangely reminiscent of a dog. Stiles didn't have time to find it cute. Scott had sent Isaac flying into a nearby tree. He was coming closer.

"Give it up Stiles," he growled. "You're no match."

Stiles snarled and rushed forward, brandishing his claws. Scott caught his arm again as effortlessly as though it were nothing. Stiles looked into those furious red eyes. Scott laughed and he shifted further, his skin becoming dark black and rough like leather. It was something alphas could do. Derek rushed forward and knocked Scott off balance. Scott snarled furiously and rushed him. All Stiles saw was a furious exchange of blows. Claws and fangs moving so fast he could barely keep up, even with his new werewolf eyes. Scott grabbed Derek's arms, falling forward, rolling on the ground. He pinned Derek down and brought his claws furiously across the other's chest. Derek roared out with pain. Scott did it again, and then down Derek's arm. Stiles felt a fury he couldn't explain. He literally saw red as he watched his mate mauled. It didn't even matter that it was Scott. He ran forward, his only instinct to protect his alpha. Scott jumped up. Derek was weak. He lay there, wounds still bleeding, breathing shallow. Scott knocked Stiles aside easily with a flash of his claws. He felt a rage. Make Stiles suffer. He rushed again, swiping across Stiles' chest. Isaac struggled to his feet, his healing beginning to take effect. He saw Scott maul Stiles again and again. Stiles grunting in pain, stepping back. Isaac felt rage. He rushed forward and grabbed up the hunter weapon. Scott didn't see it coming, the burst of sparks. He felt the jolt, his body jerking violently with the shock. He suddenly fell back. Stiles struggled to stay on his feet he was losing blood. Derek limped forward, his red eyes those of a wild creature, no longer human. Still Stiles could sense him in there. The black creature that was Derek grabbed his arm more gently than he'd think possible of such a hideous form. Stiles felt his pain leaving him, his wounds closing. Derek was healing him. Had they won this round? Derek shifted back to human, but with fangs and claws still out. He walked toward Scott who was still stunned from the electric shock, breathing coming out in pants. Derek grabbed him up by his neck.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat out," he growled, eyes red and angry.

Scott sputtered, but he was still stunned. He couldn't speak. Stiles stepped forward carefully.

"Don't tell me not to do it Stiles," Derek spat.

"Please," Stiles pleaded.

Derek hesitated after all. He grabbed the length of chain Scott had obviously brought for him, and bound the other alpha up with it, dragging him across the ground roughly. Peter came out of the house, eyes wide like he didn't know what was going on.

"Where were you!?" Derek snarled at him angrily.

"Asleep... " Peter whispered sheepishly.

Derek barred his fangs, a growl in his chest.

"Get chains," he ordered.

Soon they had Jackson and Danny chained up. Derek eyed his new captives, his face now fully human again. What should he do with them? Stiles and Isaac stood by awaiting their alpha's orders. Peter scowled, not liking this turn of events one bit. If Scott couldn't defeat Derek the alphas wouldn't be convinced of his case. He'd have to come up with something...

ooOoo

Xaiu and Tanya sat around a fire in the clearing, the blazing wood lighting the clearing in an orange glow. The other alpha stood in the shadows a few feet away.

"Why did we come to Beacon Hills?" he asked his companions. "Why involve ourselves in the affairs of a bunch of kids? Derek isn't as bad as all that at being an alpha."

Tanya's smirk could be seen beneath her hood.

"We're not here just because of him Eni. Xaiu has a plan. He hasn't devulged it to me yet either."

She said that like she expected him to. Xaiu rose to his feet and began pacing. He stopped.

"You ever hear of the Beast of Gevaudan?"

"Isn't that the Hale ancestor?" Tanya asked.

"Precisely," Xaiu replied cooly. "The Hales know something about his fate. The Argents did not kill him. I'm here to find out what their secret is. Can't you sense it Tanya?"

"Yes," she agreed. "Beacon Hills is a powerful spot. Its almost as though the old powers sing here."

"Or one old power," Xaiu suggested. "The Hales were one of the earliest settlers to the new world, before any other werewolves came here. They had a secret to hide. I believe it has something to do with the beast. If the Beast of Gevaudan still lives you know what it could mean for our kind. We'd finally have the power."

Eni stepped closer to the fire. He was the youngest of the three of them, fair features just visible beneath his hood.

"The power," he muttered.

"The beast was the most powerful werewolf to ever live," Xaiu told him. "Even more powerful than our legendary ancestor Lycaon, cursed by Zeus. We could rule the world Eni. End the silence. Come out of the shadows."

"That's your plan Xaiu?" Tanya laughed. "To rule the world?"

"Why not Tanya? Who better to do it than us? We're already the three highest ranking werewolves alive today. If we could raise the beast and make him fight for us we could have every supernatural creature at out mercy. Vampires, kanimas, all of them. Derek is the key."

"What does that mean Xaiu?" Tanya asked him strangely.

"I'm not sure," Xaiu muttered quietly. "Only conveyed rumors. The Hales have some kind of family heirloom, a relic. I believe that relic is the key. I'm not content to let this play out for much longer. I just need to know where the relic is hidden."

Tanya seemed to be considering.

"What makes you think Derek would know?" she asked suddenly. "Peter's the oldest isn't he? What if Adam never told Derek anything? He was still a teenager when his father died."

Xaiu seemed to get her point. She could feel his energy become more eager, excited. Peter must know where it was. Still was it in their best interest to step in and take it now? No. Something told Xaiu they should bide their time. Wait. Xaiu could see traces of the pattern. He was no seer, but he could see it enough to see destiny converging here, in Beacon Hills. Something was going to happen. It would play out on its own. He would let it, for now. Let Scott and Derek keep fighting each other...

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well what do you think? A few reviews would be useful. For all my readers wondering about the fate of Stiles and Scott's friendship, don't worry, things don't end on quite the sad note they began. I'm going to make everything right in the end. Have faith in me. :-)


	23. Chapter 23

Scott struggled against his chains, but it was no use. Even an alpha wouldn't be able to break these, he'd made sure of that when he'd bought them for Derek. Scott mustered all his strength, roaring as he pulled in vain. They were in the burned out old basement of the Hale house. Jackson and Danny were chained not far away. The door open and Derek descended the stairs, looking amused. That smug bastard!

"Its no use Scott," he said with a smirk. "You can't broke those. You know I should kill you, but Stiles won't let me."

Scott snarled at him and pulled against the chains again. It was no use.

"Get comfy," Derek told him. "You'll be here awhile. Until I can decide what to do with you."

Derek closed the door behind him, using the old basement key to lock it. He had the only key. Stiles approached him, his expression a little confused and sad. Derek got it immediately. He was concerned about Scott, in spite of everything.

"Do you want to see him?" Derek asked, looking a little irritated at the prospect.

"No," Stiles said gently. "I just want to make sure they have food and water Derek. We can't starve them."

Derek felt shock at Stiles' ever amazing goodness. The boy would probably care about his own worst enemy. Derek knew that's just how he was.

"Can I go fix them something?" he asked carefully.

Derek stepped forward and cupped his mate's cheek, looking into those worried brown eyes.

"You can do anything you want," he whispered. "Its your house too."

Stiles smiled and hugged him. He pulled back, smile widening at the gold chain bearing his name around Derek's neck.

"Love you," he told Derek.

Derek gave him a small peck on the lips, placing the key in his hand.

"Here," he said. "Don't let anyone else have it."

"I won't," Stiles assured him, pocketing it.

He went off to the kitchen to fix Scott and the pack some sandwiches. He wasn't so heartless as to give them only bread to. Stiles wasn't heartless at all, not even toward Scott. He should be, but all he could think about now was his friend down there in that cold basement. Stiles felt guilt and conflict surge through him. He'd chosen Derek. He loved Derek. Food. That was it...

ooOoo

Scott pulled against his chains. Jackson eyed him with a slightly amused look in spite of their circumstances.

"Give it up Scott," he said. "We're not going anywhere. Derek's got us."

"I feel so useless," Scott told him angrily. "I feel like I've failed at everything."

"Scott come on," Jackson said, expression surprisingly soft. "That's not like you at all. You never give up. Don't say you failed. There will always be a next time."

Scott eyed Jackson with slight surprise. Here was this boy who used to be so mean to him, so arrogant and cocky. What had happened?

"Jackson can I ask you something?" Scott asked him. "Why are you suddenly so different toward me? You used to hate my guts."

"I never hated you," Jackson muttered. "I... I was envious of you. I used to be the best at everything. Then you came along and knocked me off my pedastal."

Danny smirked at him.

"Well Jackson, no offense. Maybe someone needed to. You were getting a little big-headed."

"Watch it Mahaelani," Jackson replied, but it was playful. "Yes I suppose I was. I actually get that now. I used to think it meant so much to be the most popular boy in school. All this supernatural stuff has taught me something though. That stuff doesn't matter."

Jackson eyed Scott strangely. His alpha looked back, expression curious and questioning.

"What matters is that you're you," Jackson said in a low voice, eyes never leaving Scott's. "Scott the truth is... I find myself... "

Jackson cut off, eyes wide with nervousness. He turned to glance sidelong at Danny, managing to slip a confident smile back into place.

"Danny help me out here," he said. "You remember summer camp when we were 13? That thing we said we'd never tell anybody."

Danny blushed a little.

"Yeah," he laughed a little.

"Well I think its time I started being more honest," Jackson told him, eyes serious. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't find guys attractive on some level, and you are attractive Danny don't get me wrong, but you know we're just friends."

"Wait a minute Jackson. Wait a minute. Are you saying you're bi?"

Jackson bit at his bottom lip a little, unusual for him.

"Yeah I think I am actually. I'm not sure why I wanted to get that out now."

His eyes turned to Scott, giving him a meaningful glance.

"Now do you get it?" he questioned him.

Scott thought that maybe he did. He wasn't exactly oblivious to advances from other men. Stiles had certainly attempted to flirt with him often enough. Scott wasn't entirely closed minded to the prospect either, if he were truthful. Is that what Jackson was offering?

"Jackson are you trying to say... "

Scott smirked at him a little, his eyes bright with that McCall mischief.

"You like me dude?" he finished.

"Maybe," Jackson shrugged, smiling a little. "Yeah I think its a possibility."

Scott wasn't sure why that didn't freak him out more. Maybe because of the fact that Jackson was gorgeous, and even most of the guys at their school could admit that.

"What about you?" Jackson asked, noticing the look Scott was giving him.

Scott thought about it.

"I find you attractive," he admitted, blushing a little again. "Who wouldn't Jackson? You're like the perfect male speciman."

Oh did that ever do wonders for Jackson's ego, hearing Scott say that. He felt a little inflated, but managed to keep his smirk bearable.

"Pity we're chained up right now," Jackson said in a low voice. "I think I might would kiss you."

"Um... " Scott replied nervously, not sure what to think of that.

Kissing Jackson probably wouldn't be so bad. Scott kept hoping that maybe Allison and her dad would come back, but that didn't seem likely. Allison had said they wanted to go hunt in other places with less emotional ties. Allison could never be free, never be the hunter and leader she was meant to be in Beacon Hills. She'd also warned of something else, he remembered.

"Scott with my family gone," she'd told him, expression slightly worried. "Other hunters will probably come eventually. What keeps them at bay is us being here. A lot of hunters long for the chance of hunting the Hales. Derek's family is famous among hunters everywhere."

"Because he's the descendent of the Beast of Gevaudan?" Scott remembered.

"Right," Allison had nodded. "The Beast of Gevaudan was the greatest werewolf to ever live, some say. My family's fame as hunters is built on the legend. We pride ourselves in having slain the beast, I won't deny."

Allison's warning had suddenly come back to him. He wasn't sure why. Would other hunters come? It definitely seemed like a possibility. Jackson had gone silent again, not saying anything more. Scott looked up at the basement door opening. His chest tightened in emotional pain at the sight of Stiles holding a tray. Probably food. Stiles eyed him strangely, mouth opening.

"I made you something," he said quietly. "You need to eat."

"I don't want it," Scott insisted stubbornly. "Nothing of Derek's."

"Scott please," Stiles spoke, voice still low.

Scott sighed. Stiles carried the tray over. Scott's chains just barely permitted him to reach up and grab a sandwich. Their eyes met.

"Thank you," Scott said gently.

Stiles gave him a sad little smile. He turned his back to him, walking over to Jackson and Danny.

"Its not turkey is it?" Jackson asked with disgust.

"Sorry," Stiles shrugged apologetically. "You know all I really eat is turkey."

Jackson sighed and grabbed one of the sandwiches. It was better than nothing. Danny grabbed his sandwich without complaint, thanking Stiles in a low voice.

"You're welcome," Stiles said. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, but Derek wants to keep you here."

"You do whatever Derek says now?" Scott asked him, frown in place.

"Look Scott," Stiles replied a little defensive. "You attacked us... tried to twist my arm off. Forgive me for not feeling too sympathetic."

Stiles walked up the stairs. He was angry again. It was true, Scott realized. He had tried to twist Stiles' arm off. What was he turning into? Was Stiles right? Even if he was, Scott doubted his best friend would ever forgive him...


	24. Chapter 24

It had been very uncomfortable sleeping conditions, standing up with only the wall to lean against. Scott kept dozing. He woke up several times. Jackson and Danny drifted in and out of sleep as well. Scott dreamed about Stiles, but he couldn't remember it when Isaac woke him up again at about eight in the morning. The basement door creaking open had wakened him. Isaac was carrying a huge tray with three small plates of scrambled eggs and a sausage link. Scott had to resist the urge to knock his plate out of Isaac's hand. He was really starting to get hungry.

"You betrayed me," he hissed at Isaac angrily.

"Sorry Scott," Isaac smirked. "I don't recall that I ever owed you any loyalty. Derek's my alpha. I was following orders, alright?"

"No not alright," Scott huffed stubbornly.

Isaac sat Scott's plate down at his feet.

"You should be lucky we're feeding you," Isaac went on. "Not that I don't agree with Stiles. I do care about you guys. I really do. It was orders Scott."

Scott sighed, eying him for a long moment, before actually nodding.

"Guess I can't hold it against you," he muttered.

Isaac gave him an actual genuine smile and brought Jackson and Danny their plates.

"Derek's bringing you lunch," Isaac informed them when he reached the top of the stairs. "I wouldn't get my hopes up for anything too fancy. I think he wants to talk."

Great. Scott could only imagine what Derek would subject them to. Probably a crusty old piece of bread.

ooOoo

Stiles yawned and opened his eyes, the sun illuminating his vision through the window. Derek was next to him smiling.

"Good morning lover," he greeted him.

Stiles smiled and leaned in for a little kiss. They rubbed noses. Stiles loved that.

"I'm hungry," he said suddenly.

"I think Isaac cooked everyone breakfast," Derek told him. "Yes everyone. Even Scott and the gang."

"Thoughtful of you Sourwolf," Stiles replied with a strange expression. "Can I ask you something. Honestly... do you hate Scott?"

Derek shrugged.

"No not really," he admitted. "Just majorly ticked off. He was actually going to burn my house down. I've put too much work into him to hate him though."

A strange choice of words. Stiles shifted, standing up and throwing one of Derek's shirts over his head. His clothes were still at his dad's. Derek didn't mind at all. Stiles put on those same tight jeans the alpha had bought him the day before.

"Well I'm gonna go eat," he said. "Coming?"

"Yeah in a minute," Derek told him. "Go ahead."

Stiles smiled at him before stepping out, closing the door. Derek placed his hand on his forehead with a sigh. Life sure was surprising lately. It also might have been a little bit of hangover from the vodka. Their date seemed almost an eternity ago. Derek stood up and walked to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a shirt. His hand felt around, pulling out the picture he kept in there.. Adam Hale's face smiled up at him mysteriously.

"What would you have done dad?" he asked aloud.

ooOoo

Stiles was pouring himself a second cup of coffee when Derek walked into the kitchen, his hair still slightly sticking up from bedhead.

"I like that look on you," Stiles complimented him.

Derek walked over, taking a seat and pouring himself some java.

"You like any look on me," he smirked.

Stiles smirked back.

"Truer words never spoken."

Isaac turned away from them and stuck his finger in his mouth disgustedly. He was so tired of everyone else's lovey dovey stuff.

ooOoo

"I smell something cooking," Jackson remarked, sniffing. "You think Derek would actually fix us anything nice?"

"Only if he put poison in it," Scott replied.

Jackson looked at him, but speak of the devil. The basement door creaked open. Derek was carrying the tray with their plates again. Scott couldn't keep his mouth from watering, even though it was such a meager portion- filet chicken breast, mashed potatos and steamed carrots.

"Stiles fixed it," Derek told them. "Just by the way."

"You probably would have given us cow dung," Scott replied.

"Probably," Derek agreed, voice dead serious. "Now how about we have a little chat?"

All the plates had been passed out. Derek took a seat on the bottom step.

"Have you reconsidered?" he asked, watching them shovel down their food like they hadn't eaten in days. "Your portions can get smaller you know."

"Reconsidered what?" Scott asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Rejoining me of course," Derek said with a nasty grin. "That's your only choice here. Your lives are in my hands. I can keep you down here a long time you know."

"No you can't," Scott argued for the hell of it. "Our parents will notice we're gone."

"Gee Scott, as well thought out as I'm sure that was, who really knows that you all hang out with me?"

Scott thought about it.

"Stiles' dad does."

Derek frowned, hating to admit Scott had a point.

"It would be so much easier just to kill you," he sighed. "Why Stiles insists on showing you mercy... "

"Because he isn't like you Derek?" Scott suggested.

"You don't know what I'm like," Derek retorted in a low growl. "I was looking at my dad's picture this morning. I'm nice compared to him, because I'm fairly certain you'd be dead by now."

"Oh yeah Derek," Jackson spoke up sarcastically. "Tell me about some of that Hale generosity. Like when you and your crazy uncle stuck your claws in me at the same time when you tried to kill me."

Derek smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You think that's funny Jackson? Do you need to be reminded what my claws feel like? Now cut the smart ass attitudes. You need to realize the situation you're in here. You're breathing because of Stiles and his kindness."

Danny decided to speak up.

"I think we should actually listen to what Derek has to say guys."

Jackson and Scott looked at him like he was crazy. Derek smiled a little.

"You guys should listen to Danny," he said. "One of you has some sense at least. I'm interested. Do you wanna make a deal Scott?"

Scott wanted to talk to Stiles first. If Stiles would forgive him he'd comprimise with Derek for his sake.

"Can I talk to Stiles?"

Derek frowned at him slightly.

"Why?" he growled in a low voice.

"Because I need his advice," Scott said truthfully. "If he thinks I should I'll join you. Deal?"

Derek sighed.

"I guess so. I'll send him down."

Scott watched the door shut behind the other alpha. It was now or never. He would lay everything on the table one more time. Would Stiles forgive him or hand him over to Derek and his tender mercies?

ooOoo

Author's Note: I was asked how long this fic is going to be by one of my reviewers. It'll probably be somewhere between thirty and forty chapters. Also I was asked if I just gave certain wolves special abilities on a whim. The honest answer is yes and no. I figured that some werewolves might have a special ability. I'll admit that's a non-canon assumption, but I think it possible.

Thank you always for your reviews. I will update this frequently. I have a lot of spare time today, so expect more to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles stepped into the basement shutting the door behind him. His eyes fell on Scott, expression somewhere between interested and ticked off.

"Look Stiles," Scott began carefully. "You have every right to be angry at me... "

"You said a mouthful buddy," Stiles said sarcastically, folding his arms and scowling.

"I'm really sorry," Scott told him, eyes sad and imploring.

Stiles sighed, looking away a few moments. When his gaze turned back to Scott it was a little fallen and sad.

"I'm sorry too Scott. This has all gotten way out of control. I was angry, and I've been venting. I should have listened. I should have accepted your apology. I mean yeah, I'm part of Derek's pack. Does that mean we really have to be enemies Scott?"

Stiles' sad eyes burned into him. Scott didn't know how he should answer without saying the wrong thing.

"Of course not Stiles. I was being kinda a butthead. You were mad. I was too. Some part of me had made it like a stupid contest. In my mind it was Derek or me. If you chose Derek you weren't choosing our friendship. I'm really sorry man. That wasn't fair."

"It really wasn't Scott," Stiles agreed, his expression angry again. "Do you even know why he gave me the bite? No of course not. You just jumped to one of your dumb conclusions."

Scott looked at the floor in shame. Stiles felt his chest tighten in guilt. He knew he was being a little hard, letting his anger get to him again.

"How many times Stiles?"

Was Scott crying? He lifted his head and tears were running down his face. Oh shit...

"How many times do I have to say how sorry I am? Is this your way of punishing me? I admitted I was wrong. I'm really really sorry Stiles. Will it ever be enough?"

Stiles felt tears escape from his own eyes falling down his face.

"I want our friendship back Stiles," Scott pleaded. "I am so sorry that I was a lousy friend, that I brushed you off for Allison. I was stupid. You're like my big brother Stiles."

Stiles smiled a little in spite of himself, choking out a sob and wrapping his arms around Scott in an embrace.

"I'm sorry too Scott."

The two of them pulled apart. Stiles wiped his eyes with his hand and laughed a little. Scott gave him a very watery smile that contained every ounce of his happiness.

"Now about Derek," Stiles began, clearing his throat.

"I'm willing to work out a truce," Scott said. "I realize how stupid I've really been. I'm new at being an alpha. I guess it went to my head. I wanted to be better than Derek."

Stiles ran his hand over his chin thoughtfully, thinking about what could be done here. He supposed he was kinda like the negotiator now.

"When you say a truce Scott... you still want to be alpha? You want an alliance?"

Scott nodded. Stiles seemed deep in thought again.

"Well I don't know how Derek will take that honestly. Beacon Hills is Hale territory. Having two packs here would be kinda unorthodox. I wonder if its the first time this has happened though. Let me talk to Derek okay?"

Scott nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad we've forgiven each other."

Stiles smiled a little.

"Me too Scott," he said gently.

ooOoo

"He wants a truce?" Derek asked skeptically.

He paced across the living room, scowl in place. Peter stood in a nearby corner, arms folded over his chest.

"I'm not sure I like this idea," his uncle interjected. "This would be most unusual."

"I'm not sure I do either," Derek admitted. "What choice do we really have though? I don't want our packs to fight each other forever, and I certainly don't want to keep Scott my prisoner for life."

Peter shrugged, his own frown in place.

"By all means Derek, do as you see fit."

The alphas really couldn't blame him for this one, could they?

"Thank you uncle," Derek replied nodding. "I'm glad you all have confidence in me. You too Peter. I know I don't always show it, but we are family."

"Yes," Peter smiled a little. "We are."

Damn Derek, knowing what to say to play on his emotions. Still he'd better just play along until he could figure out what to do next. He supposed he'd have to come up with another way to incite them against one another.

"We'll do it," Derek spoke authoratively, giving Isaac and Stiles a glance. "We'll make a truce. Isaac go free our guests."

A sudden sound of the front door slamming shut made them all jump. There stood the three alphas in front of them. Xaiu raised his hands and lowered his hood, revealing a rough and scarred old face with gray hair.

"No Derek," he spoke calmly yet sternly. "I really don't think you will. Not just yet. You need to hear what I have to say."

He gave a rather arrogant smile. Tanya and Eni followed his example, lowering their hoods. Tanya had red hair and a rather hard-looking face. Her lips were a blood red. Eni was very pale and fair-skinned with long blond hair framing his shoulders. They were all smirking, making Derek and his pack feel very uncomfortable. The alpha couldn't keep the look of worry off of his face.

"You failed the test Derek," Xaiu told him. "A good alpha never shows mercy to his enemies."

Peter smirked from where he was standing in the corner. Now they were talking his language.

ooOoo

Next chapter: Derek loses his alpha status, Peter's treachery is revealed, and Scott and his pack are still chained up and powerless to help. Also this may not be thirty chapters after all. I went forward with it a little faster than I thought.

Catch the next installment for the beginning of the end.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: The one where Derek loses his alpha status, but there's a hell of a conclusion at the end. Trust me.

ooOoo

Derek's face looked more fallen than Stiles had ever seen it. The alpha snarled suddenly, taking black wolf form. Not without a fight! Xaiu smirked.

"Take him," he told his two companions.

Tanya and Eni stepped forward in swift stride. Derek lunged at them, fangs and claws barred. Eni rushed forward, elbowing Derek with all his might in the stomach. The alpha wolf yelped loudly, whining in pain, and slowly began to revert back to human.

"No!" Stiles exclaimed, rushing forward, eyes flashing silver.

"N-No Stiles," Derek coughed, blood hitting the floor as he held his stomach, doubled over in pain.

"Better obey your alpha boy," Xaiu smirked. "If you know what's good for you. Of course... he'll only be your alpha a few more moments. Tanya, Eni- hold him."

Eni grabbed one of Derek's arms and Tanya the other, forcing him to stand. Xaiu reached into his cloak and pulled out a small vial of green liquid. He pulled out the cork, stepping up close to Derek and raising it.

"Do yourself a favor Derek," he told him. "Give it up. Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be. You're just not alpha material."

He raised the vial to Derek's lips. The alpha felt like a complete and total failure. They were right. He wasn't fit to be alpha. He found his lips opening willingly, wanting to drink it. He had failed...

"Derek no," Stiles shook his head. "I believe in you."

"Quiet brat!" Tanya snapped at him.

Derek turned to face his mate, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry Stiles, they're right. I tried to be alpha. I failed. Scott was the better alpha after all."

Xaiu tilted the vial. Derek tasted something bitter wash down his throat, shuddering at the taste. He felt his power drop instantly, like a great fire burning down to almost nothing. His eyes flashed red, then faded out, changing back to his beta yellow. Peter rejoiced inwardly. He'd won. Derek was a beta again. Only a beta. He couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"I knew it!" Stiles exclaimed at him angrily, having caught the look of glee. "You're in on this. I suspected it from day one!"

Derek turned his head, yellow eyes looking at his uncle in disbelief. Peter's smile widened.

"Guilty as charged Stiles," he admitted with a little laugh.

Derek shook his head, not wanting to believe it. He felt betrayed and hurt.

"Uncle Peter, how could you?"

"Come now my boy," Peter exclaimed with a winner's smile. "You said it yourself. Don't you remember? You told me all your doubts of being alpha, how weak you felt. Well now you no longer carry that burden."

Derek's fingers bawled into a fist.

"You son of a bitch," he spat. "You betrayed me! I thought we were family!"

"We are Derek," Peter told him, still smiling. "I'm a very good uncle if I do say so myself."

"Now Peter Hale," Xaiu interjected. "Step forward."

Stiles couldn't believe this. His eyed the old alpha with shock and disgust.

"You're going to make him alpha? Just like that?"

"I will do as I please," Xaiu told him coldly. "You are a beta. Derek obviously did not teach you your place. I trust your new alpha will."

"He isn't my alpha! Peter will never be my alpha. Derek is... "

"Well Derek at least someone still believes in you," Xaiu laughed snidely.

Derek snarled, attempting to lunge at Xaiu and stop Peter from getting what he wanted, but Eni and Tanya restrained him again.

"Let me go!" Derek struggled, pulling against them.

"Poor Derek," Xaiu smirked. "His power's only half of what it was a few minutes ago."

Then he placed a hand on top of Peter's head, seeming to focus. Peter inhaled plesantly, and stretched open his arms, the look on his face pure contentment. He grinned, fangs elongated, and his eyes snapped open, the pupils glowing red.

"Yes!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "I did it! I'm the alpha again."

"At what cost you old bastard?" Stiles hissed at him.

Peter eyed Stiles with a sudden look of contempt.

"Better warn your mate to hold his tongue Derek."

Too late Derek finally understood it all. Peter had never stopped being the malicious and cruel person he had always been on the inside. The nice old uncle had always been an act. Peter smiled wider at his nephew's betrayed and dejected expression.

"Come Derek," he taunted. "Why the long face? I relieved you of something you said you didn't want."

Derek snarled and his eyes flashed with pure rage.

"You betrayed me!" Derek spat at him. "That's what you're not seeing here! I wanted a chance to make my father proud."

Peter gave him a little chuckle.

"Derek do yourself a favor, kiddo. Don't kid yourself. Your dad always knew you were too weak to ever take his place."

"You're lying," Derek spat.

"Am I Derek? You know you've been very bad, beating on your poor old uncle, but I think a have the perfect punishment in mind."

Derek didn't see it coming until it was too late. Peter was at Stiles' side in a flash, clamping the boy's hand in an iron grip. Xaiu smirked, quite enjoying the entertainment. Peter smiled a malicious, cruel smile and bent Stiles' arm back, making him cry out. Derek's eyes flashed yellow and he snarled, lunging at Peter. His uncle tossed Stiles aside and grabbed his nephew by the arms, sinking his claws in, making Derek roar with pain.

"You think you're my equal Derek? How very foolish of you."

Xaiu and the other alphas were very amused by all of this. They were all watching the show. They didn't see Isaac slip away quietly. Derek's cries of pain maddened Stiles and he saw red.

"Stiles no!" Derek exclaimed.

The boy lunged at Peter with a growl. Peter released Derek and grabbed Stiles' arm again.

"Just don't listen do you?" he hissed into the boy's ear. "Maybe this will make you think."

Stiles gasped out weakly as Peter drove his claw into his upper stomach, reopening the wound that had been there two days before. The boy's blood spilled out over the floor as he dropped. Derek's breathing quickened, pure rage overtaking him.

"You," he spat at Peter.

Peter flexed his claws, licking his lips excitedly and ran at Derek again. He didn't see Stiles still moving, even if barely, inching forward over the floor with all his might. Isaac ran to him, no one noticing because they were too busy watching Peter and Derek's fight. He pressed the hilt of a silver dagger into his grip.

"Use this," Isaac whispered.

Peter had Derek by the arms trying to wrestle him down to the ground now. No claws, no fangs. It was pure primal. Derek grunted and struggled to push back. He would not submit. Xaiu caught Stiles approaching Peter and Derek inch by little inch, clutching the dagger in hand, but decided to say nothing. This could be interesting. Stiles forced himself up on one hand, willing himself not to cry out from the burning pain in his stomach. His body was trying to heal, but not fast enough. He drove the dagger forward into Peter's back with all of his might. The older Hale stopped struggling against Derek at once, letting out a single shocked gasp of pain. Stiles released the hilt and sank to the floor. It had taken all of his effort to do that.

"S-silver," Peter gasped, his heart rate acclerating as the metal poisoned his blood.

Silver was usually fatal to werewolves. He stumbled forward, hand trembling. He grasped for his chest, the pain intense.

"So close... "

He fell forward, taking in his last breaths, and then he was still. Derek gave his corpse one last resentful glance before kneeling down next to Stiles. His mate was breathing heavily.

"Why?" Derek whispered, eyes becoming moist with tears. "Why did you make yourself do that?"

"This... " Stiles managed to say. "Is why... "

He lifted his head and his eyes were the red of an alpha. Derek's mouth fell open in shock. He noticed the stomach wound closing quite rapidly now.

"Stiles," he whispered looking into the red eyes, mouth hanging open in shock. "You're... the alpha."

ooOoo

Da da daaaaaaaaaaa. Please review. Next chapter soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Derek kept looking into the red eyes, part of him refusing to believe it was true. His stomach felt like it had twisted in a hundred knots. Didn't Stiles know just what he'd done? Xaiu smirked as Stiles got to his feet, red eyes meeting his defiantly.

"The new alpha," Xaiu said delightedly. "Yes, I think you'll be stronger than Derek or Peter by far. Your spirit is strong."

Stiles snarled at him, claws lengthening.

"You don't want to do that," Xaiu warned him, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Stiles don't," Derek said.

Stiles inhaled, willing himself to calm down. He felt like a bubbling wellspring of pure force. Never had he felt such power flowing through him.

"I feel so powerful Derek."

"I know," Derek nodded.

Xaiu continued watching this all with amusement.

"Much as I hate to spoil the fun," he cut in. "I'm afraid you've all played right into my hand. My plot, from the very beginning. Not Peter's."

Derek looked at him, eyes glowing yellow, expression angry.

"What are you taking about?" he growled.

"You're the key Derek! Oh I know you probably have no idea what I mean. Your father kept it from you, so did your uncle. Everyone... "

Derek growled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Xaiu?"

"Eni," the alpha spoke simply.

The youngest alpha stepped forward holding something in his hand. It was a locket with a blood-red ruby set in its center.

"It was in Peter's room," Eni told him.

Derek eyed it strangely. It was calling to him somehow. He didn't entirely like it for some reason. It gave him a bad feeling.

"Know what it is Derek?" Xaiu asked, holding it up. "Its your family's treasure. For so long I've wanted to hold it between my fingers. What it does is even more astounding."

Derek got a deep sinking feeling that he didn't want to find out, that it wouldn't be good.

"You see Derek," Xaiu went on. "It pertains to your ancestor, the Beast of Gevaudan."

Derek's eyes narrowed, the sense of something being very wrong increasing. Of course he knew about the beast. Kate had told him about it. It was the creature her ancestors had slain. The beast was his ancestor? That he hadn't known...

"I never knew," Derek said quietly.

"No I don't imagine you did," Xaiu replied, still eying the ruby like it was priceless. "Your dad and uncle did keep it from you, after all. That was a wasted effort on their part. You're going to find out what it does. You see, you're the key. By killing Peter you have performed the one act you have been fated from birth to carry out."

What the hell was Xaiu saying? Derek felt his anger rising again.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snarled.

The alpha smirked. Stiles placed his hand on Derek's arm protectively, eyes flashing red again.

"Derek's not your pawn," Stiles said with extreme dislike. "Stop talking like he is, like he's done something for you."

"But he has Stiles!" Xaiu exclaimed with glee. "No, that was you wasn't it? You killed Peter. Derek was the key, but only through you. You were the one to use the key."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us what's going on," Stiles insisted.

"As you wish," Xaiu told him. "The Beast of Gevaudan never died. Would you believe me if I said that?"

A dread in Derek's very soul. He knew what was calling out to him now. It had something to do with that locket, something living inside of it.

"Are you ready Derek?" Xaiu asked, smiling widely at the fear on his face. "Tonight your ancestor the great beast will rise again. Peter was nothing. If you and your mate will not submit to me you will both die. The beast will be indebted to me for restoring his life and obey my every command."

"Not likely," Derek laughed a little, confident grin in place suddenly. "I don't know about the rest of your story, but one of my ancestors serve you? I know that's a bunch of crap."

"We'll see Derek," Xaiu whispered, eyes wide and greedy. "We'll see... right now."

He tossed the locket into the small pool of Peter's blood. The ruby in the center glowed with a violent light. A rumble and the house began to shake terribly, or was it the earth itself? A mighty thundering was heard. Derek and Stiles fell back with the next tremor. Scott and the others...

ooOoo

Scott listened to the loud rumbling sounds above. What was going on up there? The earth seemed to quake under him, and he braced himself against the wall. Jackson and Danny looked just as alert and nervous.

"Damn it Derek!" Scott exclaimed, jerking at his chains to no avail.

The basement door flew open, the earth shifting again. The sound of thunder was heard. Isaac ran over to him, shakily unlocking his chains with Derek's key.

"What's happening Isaac?" Scott asked him.

"Something terrible," Isaac told him, face paler than usual. "We don't know. We gotta get above ground."

He ran over to Jackson and Danny, freeing their chains. The four of them wasted no time in climbing the stairs and pulling the door open, running out into the hall. They emerged into the living room, the whole house was shifting and creaking terribly. It was a wonder it hadn't fallen apart.

"How good of you to join us Scott!" Xaiu exclaimed looking livid. "In a few moments the Beast of Gevaudan will rise again!"

The Beast of Gevaudan? Scott knew that wasn't good. There was another thundering and then the shaking suddenly ceased. It was quiet, the unsettling kind of quiet. Derek felt chills, little prickles on his skin, as pure terror filled him. This was not right. A black mist began to gather in the center of the room right where the locket was. The mist solidified and bonded, now more like particles coming together. The black solidified and brightened like white like flesh, stretching itself like goo, becoming arms and legs. It had eyes now, deep hazel eyes almost like Derek's. The gooey flesh-like substance had stretched itself into a man, hardening completely, taking on the complexion of actual flesh. The hazel eyes looked around at them all, looking down at its own hands. Derek looked at it strangely, and those eyes met his. Somehow it seemed to recognize him.

"Flesh of my flesh," the creature uttered. "You are one of my children."

Derek shook his head at it, finding it an unnatural and grotesque thing, even by his standards.

"Who has awakened me?" the beast asked, looking around at them all.

Xaiu stepped forward, slight smirk fixed on his face.

"It was I Lord," he said, giving a slight bow. "See, have I not restored you to life? Now do my bidding and destroy all of these fools."

The beast eyed him strangely for about a minute as though trying to figure him out. When he spoke again it was displeasure.

"You have disturbed me. I wished to sleep. Now you ask me to slaughter my own flesh and blood?"

He turned his gaze to Derek again. The former alpha looked taken aback. It was true. He was related to this... thing. The beast turned back to Xaiu, its expression strangely calm, but Derek could sense the hidden danger in it.

"Now you die," he said as calmly as though he were discussing the weather.

Xaiu gasped and fell forward, blood spilling over the floor from an open wound. It was just that quick. None of them had even seen it move. They all backed up from it, eyes wide with terror, even Derek. The beast approached him.

"Why retreat from me?" it asked him in a voice that might have been remorse. "I am your ancestor. My name is Lycaeus. I was named after our great father."

Derek's frown fixed into place. It didn't intend to hurt him obviously, but he still didn't trust it. He wrapped an arm around Stiles, pulling him close.

"I see," Lycaeus muttered with interest. "Your mate. Do not fear. How interesting that I sense he is also an alpha. Tell me which of these are yours and I will not kill them."

Derek remained silent. He dared not try the thing's patience. It could disembowel him with one swift swipe.

"Everyone," Derek said, pointing to the other two alphas of Xaiu's. "Except these two."

He couldn't help smirking a little at the sudden look of fear on Eni and Tanya's faces. Lycaeus bounded on them, raising his claws. It seemed like a flash of light had passed in front of them. Eni and Tanya sank to the floor, both gasping out their last breath. The beast turned to face Derek again. That face was almost his face, but longer, and the nose not as defined. It had hazel eyes of an almost identical shape. It just kept eying him.

"Tell me," Lycaeus spoke suddenly. "What is your name young beta?"

The title beta sounded weird to him, but it registered almost immediately. That's what he was now, no longer an alpha...

"Derek," he answered.

He still didn't quite like it. There was an unbelievable amount of cruelty and malice in those eyes, like the beast would kill anything not important to it. Seeing how it had just killed the alpha pack Derek had no doubts about that. Lycaeus turned his eyes on Stiles again, something changing in his expression that Derek definitely didn't like.

"Tell me how he came to be alpha," Lycaeus spoke more coldly than he had yet. "He isn't of my blood."

"That's a long story," Derek replied, not sure he should tell his ancestor anything. "What are you planning to do?"

"If I am not satisfied, kill him."

Derek's heart sank in his chest while Stiles, even being an alpha, felt like he might die of fright. None of them could stand up to this thing...

ooOoo

Author's Note: The next chapter is intended to be the next to last, so my fic is winding down. You'll just have to read and see what becomes of Stiles and his new pack.


	28. Chapter 28

While Stiles was still contemplating what might happen if Lycaeus did decide to kill him, Scott's brain was going to work. The beast's focus was on Derek and Stiles, distracted. He looked at the locket still lying in Peter's blood and the silver dagger nearby. That was it! Stiles was still trying to focus. He was the alpha. He had to take action... think. Lycaeus was still looking at him strangely.

"Well Derek," he spoke. "Why don't you explain to me how this outsider became our family's alpha. I don't like waiting, I will warn you... "

"It was my uncle," Derek began, indicating the corpse stretched out on the floor. "My uncle was hurting me. It made Stiles angry."

"I see," Lycaeus said, turning his gaze back to Stiles. "Its Stiles is it? Why do you think I should spare him when you should be the Hale alpha Derek?"

"I kinda already was. You see, my uncle was alpha, then I killed him and gained his status. Then he came back from the dead and teamed up with those alphas to revert me back to beta, so he could become alpha again. Yeah, sounds complicated I know."

Lycaeus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mocking me?" he whispered dangerously.

"No!" Derek insisted.

Scott was very quietly sneaking across the room behind Lycaeus' back. Derek's gaze met his as he picked up the silver dagger, giving a slight nod. Scott nodded back, trying with all of his might to keep his emotions calm and guarded. Lycaeus could almost certainly detect anticipation or anxiety. Scott stepped up behind him, dagger readied in his hand. Lycaeus turned in a flash, grabbing him by the shirt collar. He jerked Scott close so that they were eye to eye.

"Treacherous," he hissed. "What ever were you thinking?"

The beast's eyes widened slightly, almost like it was surprised.

"You're an alpha too," Lycaeus muttered, turning to face Derek. "Explain this to me."

Lycaeus wanted far too many explanations, but Derek was willing to comply since it was probably the only thing keeping the beast from killing someone. Lycaeus would have killed Scott by now if he weren't interested, Derek realized.

"The alphas wanted to start a war," Derek said, deciding to lie a little. He looked at Scott meaningfully, pleading with him to go along. "Scott was my pack. The alphas made him an alpha to turn us against each other. My uncle and Xaiu were behind it all."

Lycaeus smirked a little, Scott still in his grasp.

"This one's emotions tell me that isn't the whole truth Derek. He wasn't your pack."

The voice was no longer calm and amused. There was a hint of malice to it.

"You have lied to me."

Lycaeus released Scott. Derek raised his hands, gripping the beast's arms as he was on him like lightning. He was no match at all. Lycaeus backed Derek into the wall, restraining him with one hand, raising the other claws barred.

"No one lies to me," the beast roared. "You must pay for your disloyalty to me, your great ancestor!"

Stiles saw red. It would hurt Derek, maybe even kill him. He felt pure rage flood him like never before. He had to protect his mate. There was nothing now except red. His clothes ripped open as he shifted to alpha form, a medium-large wolf with golden brown fur, so unlike the trademark Hale black. His alpha form's eyes were his old beta silver, but richer and shimmering. Stiles bounded forward. Scott knew they would have to take Lycaeus together. He reached inside of himself, feeling something shift. His eyes flashed red and he snarled loudly, becoming a black wolf very like Derek or Peter. He and Stiles rushed Lycaeus together. The beast released Derek and turned on them, eyes flashing red, body beginning to change. This wasn't like Derek or Peter. It went down on four legs, its body expanding to unbelievable size. It hit Derek suddenly. Get him while he changed. He rushed forward and grabbed the silver dagger. Lycaeus snapped at him with pointed fangs like small swords, but he dodge rolled, jumped up swiftly and driving the blade into the black fur. The beast roared and the earth shook again. It jerked terribly and bounded on Derek, mauling with its mighty paws. Derek fell back, blood spilling out of a chest wound. The silver hadn't even phased it. His eyes fell on the locket. Of course. He stepped forward, but he was hurt. Derek almost fell, but he caught himself, hand on his chest wound, breathing rapid. The beast lunged at him to kill, but Stiles roared and tackled it, sending it flying into the wall. The mighty wolf was on its feet again, the blade still stuck in its side. They wouldn't be able to get at it. Isaac searched the bodies of the three dead alphas frantically. Maybe they had something... yes! Eni's belt. He pulled out a silver curved dagger and ran forward. The beast and Stiles were trying to claw the life out of each other. Stiles wasn't human at the moment, he was a savage alpha beast mad with rage and power. Isaac ran forward and grabbed the locket. The beast turned in his direction. It would be on him in a flash. The blond brought the dagger down into the ruby. It actually gave way, cracking open. The beast stopped, clawing at its own body like it was burning, roaring with pain. Isaac pulled the dagger out and brought it down into the ruby again, splitting it. The silver blade snapped. The beast was still roaring and jerking like it couldn't move. Stiles and Scott eyed each other, the two great alphas' eyes seeming to understand. They rushed it together, driving their claws in from both ends. Lycaeus let out a whining yelp as his mighty form fell against the floor. It began to dissolve into black mist. Derek watched with wide eyes as it became nothing. Mist, then vapor, then nothing. Wolf Stiles released a low growl and raised his claw, wolf form slowly shifting back. In a few moments he was the teen boy they all loved once again, eyes still glowing red with a strange light. Scott shifted back too. Red eyes met red, and Scott gave a little smile. Stiles smiled back.

"We did it together dude," Scott told him.

"Yeah," Stiles said, grinning. "You're my best friend Scott. Always."

Scott ran over to him, the two of them hugging. This felt right. Stiles had Derek and his best friend. They could all be a family again, a pack.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

Derek looked at the tombstone with a conflicted expression, Stiles at his side, hand in his supportively.

_**'Here lies Peter Hale **_

_**Brother, Uncle, Alpha'**_

Derek didn't understand why he felt like crying. He shouldn't shed a tear for the bastard. He exhaled, a droplet running down his face. He couldn't help it.

"I'm the last one left," he said, turning to Stiles with sad eyes, but there was also a spark of determination in them. "The last Hale."

Stiles hugged him supportively. Derek let his head rest on his mate's shoulder, taking in that ever-attractive scent that could always soothe him. He was the last Hale, but that didn't have to mean the end of their legacy. Sometimes when old things end, new things begin. Derek pulled back from Stiles, hand taking his again. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

"I will make you proud," Derek spoke. "Dad... "

He looked into Stiles' eyes again, managing to smile a little.

"Its not the end," he whispered. "I know it isn't Stiles. Its only the beginning."

Stiles nodded and hugged him again. It was the beginning. The beginning of their lives together, of Stiles as an alpha, and so much more. Derek would support Stiles and stand by him. His beta... his partner.

ooOoo

It had been a strange few days for Scott. The alphas and the beast seemed almost surreal now, just a passing moment in his life. It had been huge. He was still an alpha, and he and Stiles agreed it shouldn't be any other way. They were co-alphas. The McCall and Stilinski packs would always be allies, assisting each other, facing whatever new threat came their way. Scott sighed a little, knowing there would be other threats. For werewolves that was just part of life. A soft knock at his bedroom door pulled him out of his thoughts. The door slowly opened and there stood Jackson.

"Your mom let me in," he explained.

Scott nodded. It was the first time they'd seen each other since the beast incident... since Jackson had confessed the things he was feeling. Scott had given that a lot of thought. Did he feel the same way about Jackson? He looked into his beta's strikingly handsome face. Jackson always had been handsome. That little arrogant smile was in place, but he actually found that slightly attractive now. Jackson wasn't saying anything, letting Scott's eyes drink him in. His alpha rose from the bed and stepped toward him slowly. Jackson's eyes widened a little. Could he allow himself to love? Not the mostly superficial relationship he and Lydia had for popularity, but real love... attraction. Scott was now close enough that their breaths were mingling slightly. Jackson's eyes widened as Scott's hand suddenly rested against his cheek.

"Jackson," Scott whispered. "I don't know what this is, but I do know it feels real... I want it."

They slowly fell into one another, lips meeting gently. Jackson felt a spark in his chest, nothing like when he kissed Lydia like she was some trophy. He really wasn't fair to her. This was real. He felt his lips move against Scott's almost of their own will. He couldn't, didn't want to stop. They kissed tenderly, slowly, very gently, but it was perfect. Scott pulled back from him slowly. He gave Jackson a winning smile. The Whittemore boy smiled a real, genuine smile in spite of himself, showing his white teeth a little.

"That was incredible Scott."

ooOoo

Isaac heard a banging sound. It was probably the front door. He sighed and stood from his bed, feet slipping into his flip flops. He hurried down the stairs.

"Coming!" he called out.

He pulled back the door, only to be floored by Erica standing there. Her blond hair was a little tangled, and her masscara was running with tears.

"Boyd," she sobbed.

"Erica what is it?" Isaac asked gently, pulling her into a hug.

She clung to him, releasing another agonized sob.

"Hunters," she managed with a sniffle. "They got him. He's gone... "

Isaac felt his chest clench with regret at all of their loss. Boyd and Erica would always be pack, and now he was gone. He pulled Erica closer, rubbing her back gently.

"Shhh," he hushed her. "It'll be alright. I'm here."

As he held her in his arms he found himself feeling something new. He couldn't give it a name. He only knew he wanted to be there for Erica, in all the right ways.

ooOoo

_'Welcome to Beacon Hills'_

Allison smiled a little as her father drove past the sign. She was home...

ooOoo

Author's Note: There is going to be a sequel once I recoup and gather my thoughts. How was it, overall? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on how I chose to bring this all together. Now to whet your interests a little, I'll give a small preview of the sequel.

ooOoo

In the next fic:

Boyd's gone and the pack must cope with its loss. Allison and Chris are back, but not for the reasons you think. She finds out about Scott and Jackson, sparking her jealousy. There's a new hunter clan in town too, the ones who killed Boyd. You'll just have to read and see when I release the first chapter. :-)


End file.
